Desejo me Chama
by Machene
Summary: Passou-se um tempo desde o Dia dos Namorados. A data proporcionou o nascimento e a oficialização de muitos casais, não apenas na Fairy Tail como em outras guildas, o que deixou as fadas bem satisfeitas. Contudo, brevemente o clima agradável e pacífico pode ser alterado drasticamente pela chegada de inimigos antigos. Zeref está determinado a ter Mavis e outra rival deseja vingança.
1. Mudança de Temperatura

**1: Fairy Tail não é de minha autoria.**

 **2: Todos os personagens fora do universo de Fairy Tail são de minha autoria.**

 **3: As imagens usadas nesta fanfic não me pertencem, mas as montagens dos capítulos 1, 2, 3 e 12 (fotos três e cinco do especial) foram feitas por mim. Todas podem ser visualizadas no meu** **blog de fics, Fãnime (cujo link está na página do meu perfil), no Nyah! Fanfiction e no Spirit Rede Social.**

 **4: Palavras em negrito (letras escuras) são para enfatizar algo no diálogo. Palavras em itálico (letras inclinadas) diferenciam nomes de origem estrangeira. Palavras maiúsculas (A-B-C) servem como grito para os personagens. Palavras entre aspas (") representam uma leitura, conversa por telefone, um pensamento ou referências a coisas já mencionadas. Palavras entre parênteses [( )] são acréscimos para a história, como comentários meus sendo narradora/personagem ou informações relevantes.**

 **5: Esta é a quarta história da série de fanfics de Fairy Tail, Believe.**

 **6: Aconselho assistirem ao anime ou acompanharem o mangá, ou as duas coisas, pois alguns fatos da série serão retratados nesta fanfic.**

 **7: Esta fanfic só está disponível para tradução em outras línguas. Sua publicação em outras áreas sem os direitos autorais é um caso de plágio.**

* * *

O Dia do Sexo é comemorado no Brasil no dia 06 de setembro. Então, agora que você já sabe, celebre!

* * *

Oi minna! Bem, eu havia prometido lançar esta fic em setembro, mas de fato era para ela ter sido publicada mais cedo, como podem suspeitar pela nota acima. Eu sou uma escritora malvada, é verdade, só que houveram alguns contratempos além da minha preguiça para colaborar com meu atraso! De qualquer forma, aqui está o primeiro capítulo! Como de praxe, no final da página estará disponível a lista de fanfics da minha série de Fairy Tail. Lembrando: a lista inclui fanfics que ainda não foram publicadas, e aquelas que foram estão sujeitas a alteração, mas a leitura da série deve ser feita nessa ordem. Desejo a todos uma boa leitura.

* * *

 **Cap. 1**

 **Mudança de Temperatura**

Toda vez que o desejo me chama, é você

Toda vez que o meu peito reclama, é você

Só de imaginar, sinto frio e calor

Acorrentado, tô nas mãos desse amor

...

Manhã de outono. Magnólia reduz a pressa de sua movimentação diária agora que é hora do almoço, o curto período do dia no qual todos podem relaxar dos momentos de estresse antes de finalizar seus afazeres. Contudo, longe do terreno humano, uma fada se aborrece com o próprio repouso, sossegado até demais. Seu curto e desalinhado cabelo loiro, com mechas claras e outras mais escuras, balança ao sabor do vento calmo.

Os olhos cor de pêssego ganham tons esverdeados contra a luz que dá no telhado onde ele está deitado, com a perna direita sobre a outra e as mãos atrás da cabeça. Suas asas em tonalidades de azul-piscina e listradas de preto brilham sempre que as nuvens se vão e a claridade retorna a bater nas pequenas esferas douradas decorando-as, feito belas contas num tecido delicado. O magro rapaz boceja impacientemente.

\- Puxa, estou entediado. – ao ouvir isso, a moça que se aproxima dele empurra seu braço com o pé esquerdo, chamando sua atenção.

\- Se está tão aborrecido, por que não vai fazer alguma coisa, como o seu trabalho? – ele abre um grande sorriso e se levanta, tirando a poeira das roupas largas.

\- Você não estaria por perto para me fazer companhia, não é Vita?! Eu me sentiria mal do mesmo jeito. – ela resmunga de braços cruzados e empina o nariz.

\- Deixe de ser galanteador! Esse truque não funciona comigo!

\- Adoro quando você fica irritada. Seus cachinhos balançam e assim se parece um pouco com uma coelha fofa. – a corada jovem o encara com os punhos fixos ao lado do corpo, pronta para soca-lo, mas ele é mais rápido, segurando uma mecha do seu cabelo volumoso bem perto do sinal de nascença que desponta abaixo do olho direito – Ele já cresceu bastante, não é; o seu cabelo?! Passa dos ombros agora.

\- Bem, já faz um ano desde a última vez que cortei. É normal.

\- Mas ele ainda parece mais dourado do que o meu, ou o da sua mãe. É como um algodão doce caindo nessa sua pele branquinha. Você devia tomar cuidado com o sol.

\- Agora está parecendo o meu pai! – Vitalina bufa, vendo-o afastar-se um pouco – Anda Aste, nós temos que nos reunir com os membros da Corte.

\- Por quê? Não me diga que são más notícias.

\- Espero que não. Realmente me perturba fazer uma visita à Fairy Tail somente no caso de más notícias. Daqui a pouco eles vão querer nos expulsar! – enquanto os dois se põem a andar, a risada dele lhe atrai a atenção – O que foi?

\- Eu fico pensando na sua cara de brava toda vez que volta de lá. É engraçado!

\- Não é nada "engraçado"! Se fosse contigo, não estaria rindo!

\- Pode ser... Mas é divertido ver o azul dos seus olhos nessa hora. Parece até que o mar entrou em turbulência por causa de uma tempestade.

\- Pare de rir, idiota! Fique feliz de me ver frustrada, não irritada! E espero que isso não venha a acontecer tão cedo... Agora, vamos logo ver Suas Majestades!

...

{Guilda Fairy Tail}

\- Então, Natsu, Gray... – Cana se dirige aos dois sentados à sua frente, segurando uma garrafa de vinho em mãos e com um sorriso malicioso no rosto corado – Vocês têm fantasias eróticas? – o que deveria ser uma conversa normal entre amigos vira algo bem diferente neste fim de manhã tranquila.

\- PARE! – Gray brada nervoso, olhando ao redor para se certificar que os poucos membros da guilda ali presentes não estão prestando atenção, e apoia o braço esquerdo na mesa – Você é estúpida? Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Cuide da sua vida, idiota!

\- Por quê? Eu acho que é bastante normal falar sobre isso!

\- Eh? – Natsu resmunga – O que é essa ero-porcaria que vocês estão falando?

\- O QUE VOCÊ NÃO SABE?! – o mago do gelo responde impaciente, mas logo pega fôlego – Tudo bem, eu vou te dizer. As suas... – ele sussurra no ouvido esquerdo do Salamandra, que devagar ganha uma cor avermelhada igual a do amigo; ao contrário dele de olhos cerrados e escuros, não arregalados; conforme as narinas esticam ao bufar.

\- Oh... É-É claro que eu não faço! – o dragão do fogo sorri, disfarçando.

\- Mentiras! – a embriagada mulher aponta para os dois com o indicador direito, a mão ainda ocupada segurando a garrafa – Vocês sempre agem todos inocentes e puros... Mas eu tenho certeza que vocês são os maiores pervertidos por aqui! Eu aposto que há um monte de coisas perversas passando por suas mentes! – os magos fazem expressões concentradas, deixando escorrer algumas gotas de suor por seus rostos, e Cana aproveita para provoca-los mais um pouco – Então? O que é isso?

As mentes dos rapazes vagueiam e de repente as imagens de suas companheiras se sobressaem no meio dos pensamentos. Eles se surpreendem, não por pensarem nelas de uma forma mais erótica, mas pela força que tal sensação lhes traz.

"- Gray-sama!" – na visão de Gray, do nada já sem a parte de cima da roupa, Juvia geme seu nome e segura a barra felpuda do xale – "Vamos fazê-lo com nossas roupas!" – e ele sofre uma hemorragia nasal.

\- "Vamos lutar Natsu!" – Lucy o chama na visão do próprio Natsu, com uma das suas chaves na mão direita e mostrando o punho esquerdo em pose de luta – "Eu estou totalmente em chamas!" – e ele sofre uma hemorragia nasal.

Mesmo sem ter certeza do que eles imaginam, apenas observando-os a maga ergue uma sobrancelha e suspira, dando meia volta com irritação.

\- Esqueçam o que eu pedi... – ela bebe mais um gole de vinho – Pra quê a pressa? Nunca é um desperdício de tempo esperar muito! Quem sabe isso melhore algum dia...

Enquanto ela se distancia, a maga estelar e Levy aparecem com Gajeel, Happy e Lily ao seu lado. A loira animada carrega uma cesta, levantando-a mais para cima ao se aproximar da mesa onde o namorado e o mago do gelo estão.

\- Ei meninos! – os dois se viram aflitos, fazendo os outros se assustarem – Por que seus narizes estão sangrando? – rapidamente, eles limpam as provas do crime.

\- Nada demais! – o moreno ri, apoiando a bochecha na mão direita.

\- Verdade? O ar parece meio úmido. – o Salamandra observa a namorada puxar a manga da blusa e engole a seco – Uh, agora ficou quente! – ela afasta a roupa colada no corpo pelo suor bem quando o Fullbuster dá uma cotovelada no amigo.

\- Deve ser impressão sua! – ele faz uma careta vendo os gatos e Redfox conterem as risadas – Então, o que vocês querem?

\- Bom, nós vamos visitar a Sabertooth. – a maga das runas anuncia – Querem ir?

\- E o que vocês vão fazer lá? – o Dragneel indaga.

\- Elas vão se encontrar com a Yukino e a Kagura da Mermaid Heel. – Phanterlily explica – Parece que elas estão saindo com os dragões gêmeos da Sabertooth.

\- O Sting e o Rogue?! – Natsu levanta empolgado.

\- É claro cabeção! Por acaso existem outros? – o dragão do ferro bufa.

\- Levy, Lily, Happy e eu fizemos alguns bolinhos pra levar. Você vem Natsu?

\- Claro que vou! Eu preciso ver isso com os meus próprios olhos!

\- Ah, por favor, Natsu, não vá me aprontar nenhuma lá! E você Gray?

\- Não, eu vou ficar por aqui, obrigado. Mas se isso é verdade, deem os parabéns a eles por mim! – ele acena e vai em direção ao balcão, então os demais partem.

...

{Guilda Sabertooth}

\- STING! – o loiro escuta chamarem-no, e reconheceria o som da voz de Yukino em qualquer lugar – Lucy e os outros chegaram!

\- Oh, e aí pessoal?! – ele surge no meio dos outros membros da sua guilda junto de Lector – Tudo encima, Natsu? – os dois apertam as mãos, mas a força aplicada logo vai aumentando e o cumprimento vira uma queda de braço no ar.

\- Claro, e com você? – Natsu responde com o mesmo olhar sinistro.

\- Ninguém merece esses dois. – Lucy suspira, trocando o mesmo olhar cansado e acostumado com a amiga maga estelar antes de Rogue e Frosch se aproximarem.

\- Gajeel! Como andam as coisas? Ainda está treinando?

\- É claro que sim! Quer tentar a sorte, fracote? – Levy bate em seu peito em sinal de repreensão, cruzando os braços para enfatizar aborrecimento, e ele acaba coçando a cabeça ao virar o rosto corado – Quer dizer... A gente pode treinar um dia desses.

\- Ah, a Levy anda te domesticando direito pelo visto. – a moça atrás do dragão das sombras ri, passando por ele e apertando as mãos da maga das runas – Como vai?

\- Muito bem Kagura, e você? – as duas sorriem e então a menor vira ao namorado – Viu? É assim que se cumprimenta alguém!

\- Que coisa, me deixe em paz mulher! – os outros olhando caem na gargalhada.

\- Mas venham sentar! – Sting dá passagem e logo os Exceeds vão conversar num canto – Nós preparamos um banquete já que as garotas avisaram da vinda de vocês!

\- Oh, então eu acho que nós não precisávamos trazer os bolinhos.

\- Ah, não precisavam se incomodar! – Yukino pega a cesta – Obrigada Lucy. Nós podemos comer de sobremesa. Eu vou deixar na mesa.

\- Coloque perto dos seus biscoitos! – o dragão da luz sugere, virando-se aos seus convidados – Vocês precisam experimentar os biscoitos da Yu-chan! São maravilhosos!

\- "Yu-chan", heim? – a Heartfilia sorri maliciosamente quando seu grupo já está acomodado numa mesa junto dos dragões gêmeos e das jovens – Então vocês estão bem próximos de fato. Isso é sério? – o loiro troca um olhar tímido com a amada.

\- Sim! Estamos namorando! – ele confirma e as garotas soltam exclamações muito animadas – Rogue e Kagura também estão saindo juntos! – os dois o encaram nervosos e os presentes riem – O quê? Agora já contei! E vocês, como vão indo lá na Fairy Tail?

\- Por enquanto tudo bem. – Gajeel responde – Não recebemos notícias ruins já há algum tempo, isso desde que os dragões desapareceram. – os Dragon Slayers baixam as cabeças de leve por tristeza – E desde que impedimos a Avatar. A baixinha e eu ainda estamos fazendo uma ponta no Conselho Mágico e a garota coelhinha ainda é repórter.

\- Gajeel, não me chame de "baixinha"! Mais que coisa!

\- E não chame a Lucy disso também, seu idiota! Eu já falei!

\- Mas vocês continuam iguaizinhos! – Sting gargalha, batendo a mão na mesa.

\- Isso é bom, na verdade. – Yukino diz – Vocês nos inspiraram muito, assim como às outras boas guildas com quem tiveram contato. Acho que eu posso dizer por todos: é muito bom nós sermos amigos! – os demais concordam.

\- E a maioria dos casais que ainda não estavam juntos oficialmente, pelo que nós soubemos, agora estão desfilando por aí sem preocupação! – Kagura se agarra ao braço esquerdo de Rogue – Todos estão mais felizes. Não é ótimo?

\- Sim, mas eu já não acho que nós influenciamos tanta gente assim.

\- A Lu tem razão. – Levy diz abanando a mão – Não existem tantos casais assim nem na nossa própria guilda! Se tivesse, nós já saberíamos!... Não é?!

 **Continua...**

* * *

Ordem Das Histórias:

1\. Beijo Doce

2\. Dentro de um Abraço

3\. Competição Amistosa

4\. Desejo me Chama

5\. O Halloween Das Fadas

6\. Meus Dias Com Você - *5 Meses Entre o Dia das Bruxas e a Páscoa

7\. Meu Namorado é um Gato

8\. Despedida de Casamento - *Flash Back de Dez Anos Atrás Contado Por Mavis Para os Filhos Dos Protagonistas

9\. Lembre de Mim - *Dois Anos Depois do Casamento Duplo de Lucy e Levy

10\. Tal Pai, Tal Filho - *As Crianças Têm Entre 13 e 5 Anos de Idade

11\. Contos de Fadas da Fairy Tail

12\. Meu Pai Herói - *As Crianças Têm Entre 18 e 6 Anos de Idade

13\. Foi Sem Querer

14\. Diário de Homenagens


	2. Mudança de Conexão

**Nesta série de Fairy Tail eu estava, até então, dando valor à forma com a qual Juvia e Romeo chamam seus companheiros, mas acho tão fofo o jeito que a Kagura trata a Erza que resolvi usar os designativos japoneses para ela tb, assim como pra Yukino! Sabe do que, vamos combinar que daqui em diante alguns vão chamar quem mais gostam de certa forma. Fica mais fofo. Kkk ^^**

* * *

 **Cap. 2**

 **Mudança de Conexão**

{Casa de Sting e Rogue}

Uma nova manhã surge... Na verdade, já surgiu há algum tempo, mas em plenas dez horas do dia duas pessoas se recusam a levantar da cama. Esta cama está no quarto do dragão da luz da Sabertooth, Sting, que preguiçosamente abre os olhos ao sentir sua companheira se remexer ao seu lado. Com a cabeça apoiada no braço esquerdo dele, a bela Yukino respira lentamente, com o rosto corado e a mão direita próxima do queixo.

A visão entorpece o loiro, especialmente por ambos estarem nus. Portanto, ele tem a liberdade, como já adquirira há um tempo, de tocar nela o quanto quiser. E assim seu corpo exige e ele cede. Com o outro braço livre, o rapaz abraça a maga estelar e afaga o seu cabelo de leve, tentando não acorda-la. Mesmo ela estando coberta pouco acima da cintura, seu namorado ainda pode ver seus seios movendo junto com sua respiração.

Imagens da noite anterior começam a invadir a mente dele no mesmo instante e de repente uma suave risada escapa. É engraçado que há alguns dias Yukino ficava nervosa quando ele a tocava, toda vez. Podiam até estar longe da guilda, de olhares curiosos, não importava. Ela era inocente demais para avançar os sinais, então Sting tomou à dianteira e a pediu em namoro. Com o tempo as coisas melhoraram e logo a intimidade também.

A maga pode ser um anjo em público, mas na cama parece se transformar em uma diabinha muito _sexy_ , segundo a concepção do próprio companheiro! Ela sempre chama por seu nome, especialmente quando está perto de atingir o clímax; provoca-o, inclusive para fazê-lo esquecer das preocupações nos momentos em que não está no clima; gosta de experimentar novidades; e a melhor parte, na visão dele, é vê-la querendo mais.

Depois a moça adormece e a donzela comportada volta na manhã seguinte. Ótimo então, pois o loiro adora a ideia de repetir tudo de novo! Ele sabe que ela jamais teria se entregado se não tivesse certeza de estar com quem realmente a ama, e o rapaz não faz cerimônia quanto a isto. De fato, tendo sido criado por um dragão, o jovem sabe qual o tamanho do valor que uma companheira pode ter em sua vida.

Os dragões só têm uma para vida toda, e mesmo tendo herdado apenas a força de um, seus ensinamentos também ficaram guardados. No instante em que Sting chamou a doce Yukino para deitar em sua cama e passar a primeira noite junto dele entre todos os lençóis brancos impregnados com seu cheiro, era como um contrato prévio de fidelidade e afeto. Imagine a dimensão da sua felicidade por ouvi-la aceitar ao pegar suas mãos!

A maga estelar pouco deve saber sobre o mundo dos dragões, mas quando lhe deu a sua virgindade já estava convicta de que não ia se arrepender. Nenhum conseguiria ter companhia melhor. Pensando nisto, no momento em que seus olhos se encontram, eles riem um para o outro e permanecem abraçados mais algum tempo até a moça ver a hora.

\- Pelo Criador! – ela senta na cama e se vira rápido, enrolando-se com o lençol – Sting, se levante, vai! Nós devíamos estar na guilda há duas horas!

\- Pra quê? – ele resmunga enjoado, afagando as costas dela com a mão direita e se espreguiçando sobre o travesseiro, sempre agora, impregnado com o cheiro dela.

\- "Pra quê"? Você é o mestre, já se esqueceu? E eu sou a segunda no comando. Se nós dois desaparecemos, sobra tudo para o pobre Rogue! – a jovem levanta num pulo, segurando a coberta sobre o peito e acima do quadril pra não cair – Além disto, Lector deve estar doido te procurando. Nós não avisamos a ninguém que íamos nos atrasar.

\- Na verdade, eu não estava planejando sair da cama hoje. – o mago sorri feliz – E por que está se cobrindo? Nós não já passamos por isto? – o comentário a faz corar.

\- Eu ainda preciso de um tempo pra me acostumar! – ela desvia o olhar, sendo que por pouco tempo, pois ele logo vira de frente e lhe dá a perfeita visão de sua virilidade – Cubra-se você também, mas que coisa! – e mesmo dizendo isto, agora é difícil desviar os olhos – Eu vou tomar banho! – a pobrezinha corre aflita para a porta ao lado.

\- Que frescura Yukino! Eu vou tomar banho também!

\- Não é frescura! E não entre aqui ainda, eu estou...! – mesmo com o aviso, Sting abre a porta numa espalmada que a faz bater na parede e acaba assustando Yukino – Eu disse pra não entrar! Não está me escutando? – ele a fita de cima a baixo e sorri cheio de malícia diante a sua tentativa de tapar os seios e a intimidade – Não! Não, nem pense...! – o rapaz pouco se importa com o alerta e vai pra cima dela – Sting! Sting, não se atreva a fazer qualquer coisa! Sting, nós estamos atrasados! – ela solta um grito de surpresa ao ser pega no colo e outro antes de ser jogada na banheira branca – AH! SEU IDIOTA!

\- Uh, a Yu-chan ficou nervosa! – ele gargalha e é atingindo bem no rosto por uma porção de água, então é a vez dela rir – Ah, é assim? Tudo bem, você que pediu!

\- Não Sting! – o mago entra na banheira grande com um salto e a encharca mais ainda – Oh, olha o que você fez! Agora nós vamos precisar limpar o banheiro e...! AH! – ela ofega ao sentir as mãos dele sobre seus seios.

\- Deixa isto para lá e vamos aproveitar o banho!

\- Não, mas...! – as palavras entalam na sua garganta assim que inicia a massagem e por um momento não fala mais, até uma palavra sair – Sti... Sti-Sting-sama!

É. Na cama, na banheira, ou em qualquer lugar que eles tenham vontade de fazer, é sempre "Sting-sama", como Yukino já o chamava. Embora pudesse ser ao contrário, o próprio Sting fizera questão de ouvi-la chamar seu nome o mais intimamente possível a maior parte das vezes, para que se quisesse o tratasse como bem desejasse quando a sós. Assim, todos podem saber que um pertence ao outro. Como se não bastasse sua marca...

Oh sim, e ainda tem a "marca do dragão", o sinal de maior orgulho entre dragões, o símbolo de compromisso e amor que especifica aos terceiros quem é companheiro de quem! Pensando nela, ele corre sua mão até o lado esquerdo da cintura da amada, onde a marca que deixou está gravada pouco acima do carimbo da Sabertooth. Em segundos ela brilha, despertando a atenção da maga estelar e provocando um sorriso em seu rosto.

A moça vira de frente para o amado, deixando-o curioso, e senta em seu colo.

\- Eu adoro quando você está comigo. – diz em confissão, fazendo-o sorrir – Mas, quando não está, eu ainda me sinto tranquila porque sua... – ela toca o local abaixo da axila – Sua marca está em mim. Enquanto a luz dela estiver forte, eu sei que você estará bem e que voltará pra mim. Então Sting-sama, por favor, nunca deixe que ela se apague.

\- Eu prometo Yukino. – os dois trocam um sorriso e mais um beijo – Então... Nós podemos até ir para a guilda, mas antes, que tal ficarmos aqui mais um pouco e depois a gente estreia aqueles roupões iguais que compramos? – a jovem ri e acaba concordando.

...

{Magnolia Cake Shop}

\- O vendedor foi muito gentil, não acha?! – Kagura sorri satisfeita saindo da loja de bolos e levanta para o alto a sacola em mãos – Ele nos deu uma ótima promoção por comprar tantos doces! A Erza nee-san vai ficar muito contente!

\- Você gosta muito dela mesmo, não é Kagura?! – ela instantaneamente cora e se vira para Rogue não ver – Tudo bem. Vamos passar na Fairy Tail e entregar esse bolo.

\- Ah, não precisa! – ela se volta ainda rubra – Você disse que ia procurar Sting em casa pra irem trabalhar, eu não quero atrapalhar. Eu passo sozinha na casa da nee-san.

\- Não é incômodo. Nós já ajudamos a comprar esse lanche pra ela, não é Frosch?!

\- O Fro também acha! – o gatinho levanta a pata, fazendo a moça rir.

\- Certo. Fro, você quer ir pra casa da nee-san no meu colo? – Frosch resmunga em confirmação e a maga entrega sua sacola para o namorado, pegando o felino nos braços antes de começarem a andar – Oh, ele é tão fofo! – ela esfrega a bochecha contra a do Exceed – Millianna adoraria ficar segurando ele o dia todo!

\- Eu confesso que tenho medo dessa cena. – a expressão assustada do jovem a faz rir – Por acaso a Millianna ainda tem raiva do Jellal, mesmo depois de tanto tempo?

\- Raiva não, mas ela tem muito ciúme vendo ele com a Erza nee-san. Bom, a Milli ainda não arranjou namorado; deve ser isso... Eu não tenho mais problemas com ele.

\- Acho que as pessoas infelizes ficam mesmo sentidas com a felicidade das outras, como Yukino disse uma vez. A solidão da Millianna é um exemplo disso.

\- Então precisamos arranjar um bom homem para ela. Quem sabe um dos nossos amigos, o que acha?! – o dragão das sombras ergue uma sobrancelha.

\- Acha mesmo que as duas partes concordariam com isto assim, tão fácil?

\- Não se não souberem de qualquer coisa! – os três riem.

Após entregar o bolo na casa de Erza, que por algum motivo reagiu estranhamente quando perguntaram por Jellal, Kagura resolve acompanhar Rogue e Fro até em casa. Chegando lá, ele entra usando a chave e chama por Sting, sem resposta.

\- Que estranho, ele não está. Bem, pode ser que já tenha ido pra guilda. – ouvindo isto, a moça sorri maliciosamente e deixa Frosch ir comer qualquer coisa na geladeira.

\- Então... – ela abraça o jovem por trás, fazendo-o se arrepiar, e sussurra em seu ouvido – Por que a gente não aproveita e vai se divertir um pouquinho no seu quarto?

\- Ah... Ka-Kagura, eu não sei não. E o Fro...?

\- Ele vai ficar bem! – garante ao ver o gato bebendo água num copo – Vamos!

O dragão das sombras se permite ser guiado até o próprio quarto e ao encostar a porta logo fica de costas pra parede, recebendo as pernas dela entre sua perna esquerda num puxão da cintura afilada enquanto sente as mãos da namorada o trazerem para mais perto pela gola da camisa e a nuca. Ainda que ela pareça tão tímida e sensata em muitas ocasiões sociais, entre quatro paredes as coisas mudam de figura toda vez.

O fato é que apenas ele sabe como a maga muda junto de si, e isto lhe dá bastante gratificação. Primeiramente são expressões simples: um sorriso, algumas risadas, rosto rubro. Quando estão mais à vontade, iniciam-se os toques íntimos e a sensualidade sobe a outro nível. Desaparece completamente a honrada e orgulhosa guerreira, assim como o lutador dentro dele. Rogue se lembra da primeira vez que experimentaram prazer juntos.

Nenhum dos dois parecia ter sanidade naquela hora... Como neste instante, eles só queriam provar o sabor um do outro o mais depressa possível. O dragão adormecido em seu peito rugiu e a vergonha foi depositada de lado; só bastou que a curiosidade dela os levasse mais alto, então ele estava todo entregue, tal qual um bichinho de estimação. Em seguida surgiu sua marca na nuca de Kagura, envolta num brilho escurecido.

De novo agora ela lidera a dança dupla, jogando-o sobre travesseiros e o edredom marrons, escalando as pernas dobradas para fora da cama pra deitar em cima dele, e lhe contorna o rosto com a mão esquerda durante o carinho que ele faz em suas costas.

\- Não tem problema se alguém aparecer? – o rapaz sussurra já ofegante.

\- Você mesmo disse que ninguém está em casa. Aproveite e relaxe.

 **Continua...**


	3. Mudança de Emoção

**Cap. 3**

 **Mudança de Emoção**

{Guilda Fairy Tail}

\- Lucy, Ever! – as duas se viram ao escutar a voz de Erza – Vocês viram o Jellal?

\- Ele não foi naquela missão com os meninos? – a loira se volta à maga sentada no banco ao lado, abanando-se com seu leque e apoiando o cotovelo no balcão de bebidas.

\- Pode até ter ido. – Evergreen fecha o leque com fúria – Aquele Elfman idiota! O desgraçado teve a coragem de me largar só pra ir a uma "missão de homens"! – as duas riem quando ela imita o mago – Uns dez deles pegaram trabalho em outra cidade.

\- Eles saíram ontem à tarde, depois que eu e os outros voltamos daquela visita à Sabertooth, então podem chegar mais cedo, talvez hoje à noite.

\- Se é assim, Jellal não foi com eles. Ele desapareceu apenas hoje de manhã, antes da Kagura nos visitar, com Rogue e Frosch, pra trazer um bolo de morango de presente. Estou preocupada... Ele não conversa comigo, parece sempre disperso e se eu quero que passemos um tempo a sós nunca dá certo. Acho que ele se arrependeu de me pedir em namoro. Deve ter se sentido pressionado por aquela competição do Dia dos Namorados.

\- Oh não Erza, querida! Eu tenho certeza de que ele não seria tão estúpido a ponto de desistir de você, especialmente depois de tanto sacrifício para ficarem juntos!

\- A Ever tem razão Erza! Ele só deve estar com muitas coisas na cabeça agora.

\- Então eu gostaria de saber o que é. – a titânia suspira e neste momento o grupo de homens da guilda que saíram em missão entram pela porta, todos cheios de feridas.

\- ELFMAN! – Evergreen brada nervosa, indo até o seu namorado – O que é isso? Como é que você ficou desse jeito? Que diabo aconteceu?

\- Bom, tivemos uns probleminhas... – Bickslow ri e dá de ombros – Apareceram uns caras de uma guilda das trevas qualquer aí e se meteram no nosso trabalho, mas está tudo bem, porque nós acabamos com eles! Foi o bicho!

\- "Bicho" é você, seu animal! – a enfezada maga o acerta sucessivamente com seu leque – Vocês saíram em grupo e nem sequer conseguiram tomar conta uns dos outros?!

\- Puxa Ever, nós fomos pegos de surpresa! – Freed resmunga de braços cruzados.

\- Ah, eu sabia que devia ter ido junto! Se eu tivesse ido, isso não teria acontecido!

\- Mas era uma missão de homens! – Elfman rebate, mas logo se arrepende de ter dito isso ao vê-la fuzila-lo com os olhos – Bom... Você podia servir de apoio.

\- Eu ainda acho que seria melhor se o Laxus tivesse ido junto.

\- Ah Freed, o Laxus não anda mais com vocês há um bom tempo! – Gajeel cutuca a orelha com o dedo mínimo e recebe uma espalmada de Levy – Ai! O que foi mulher?

\- Deixe de ser tão insensível, seu idiota! – ela sussurra e só então ele percebe que o mago das runas começou a ficar deprimido.

\- Eu tenho certeza de que o Laxus passa tanto tempo longe da guilda porque ele e a Mira estão saindo juntos! – Gray alfineta com as mãos na cintura, milagrosamente de cueca ainda – Cadê a Juvia? – o rapaz vasculha o ambiente.

\- GRAY-SAMA! – a mulher chuva de repente pula sobre o amado e o derruba de cara no chão, agarrando-se as costas dele em lágrimas e fazendo a maioria rir – JUVIA SENTIU TANTA SAUDADE, GRAY-SAMA! O GRAY-SAMA SENTIU FALTA DA JUVIA TAMBÉM? – Max se aproxima dela e abaixa até ficar perto da sua altura.

\- Ele sentiu Juvia, mas talvez só consiga te dizer isso quando recobrar os sentidos. – os outros começam a rir de novo, fazendo-a sorrir meio constrangida.

\- Francamente... – Lucy suspira e revira os olhos, já sentada ao lado de Natsu nos bancos do balcão e tentando fazer seus desalinhados cabelos voltarem à altura normal – Bem, se o Laxus e a Mira estiverem mesmo saindo juntos, não vão dizer. Nem o mestre deve saber disso; eles só se ausentam quando ele vai resolver seus assuntos, como hoje.

\- Tem razão. – Warren concorda – Não é fácil dizer se esses dois estão namorando mesmo. Eles são espertos, então podem cobrir seus rastros. Pelo contrário, Laxus e Mira descobriram logo quando Elfman e Evergreen estavam saindo juntos, e isso foi até bem antes da Lisanna e do Bickslow começarem a namorar.

\- Você tem muita cara de pau de dizer uma coisa dessas! – Ever grita aborrecida.

\- Quem confirmou isso pra eles após ler as nossas mentes?! – Bickslow bate o pé.

\- Eles ameaçaram me bater se eu não concordasse. – o assustado mago se defende.

\- Por favor, pessoal, não tem motivo pra ficarem nervosos! – a maga estelar sorri aflita e balança suas mãos – Olha, nem sequer devíamos estar discutindo isso, porque, afinal, se quiséssemos descobrir alguma coisa, seria preciso seguir os dois! – alguns se entreolham neste instante e sorriem com malícia.

\- É uma ótima ideia Lucy! – Macao ri – Alguém pode ir atrás deles quando forem para o próximo encontro e aí nos conta o que descobrir!

\- Eu gostei! – Wakaba se anima – Quem quer seguir o Laxus e a Mira? – logo um alvoroço se inicia, onde os irmãos Strauss logo se metem.

\- Oh gente, esperem aí, eu estava brincando! – a moça fala quase num sussurro no meio de tanto barulho, contudo, todos silenciam ao ouvirem uma conhecida tosse.

\- Na verdade, eu gostei dessa ideia. – Makarov anuncia perto da entrada, fazendo os demais soarem espantados enquanto as bochechas dele se tingem de vermelho – Eu vou liderar essa investigação, e é melhor que seja um grupo pequeno para não sermos descobertos. Quem vem comigo? – Natsu se aproxima do mestre e se abaixa pra cutucar seu braço com o cotovelo esquerdo, já querendo rir.

\- Ah, você diz "investigação", mas na verdade quer bisbilhotar o encontro deles, não é vovô? – o homem fecha os olhos e vira o rosto, tentando disfarçar.

\- Não sei do que está falando! Eu estou sério sobre isso! – ele faz uma careta que de fato não engana ninguém – Se ninguém quiser ir comigo...

\- Nós vamos! – Freed levanta os braços de Bickslow e Evergreen.

\- Então nós também iremos! – Lisanna se agarra ao braço do irmão.

\- Parece divertido! Vamos Lucy, Happy!

\- Ah Natsu, eu não sei não... Ainda acho que devíamos deixa-los em paz e...!

\- A Lucy tem medo que a Mira tire a calcinha dela e mostre pra todo mundo como castigo! – o gato azul ri, deixando a maioria dos homens divagando com a imagem até o Salamandra queimar os traseiros dos solteiros, os comprometidos receberem tapas das namoradas e a loira pega-lo pela cauda, balançando o felino de cabeça para baixo.

\- Depois eu cuido de você, seu gato imprestável! – ela sussurra assustadoramente, fazendo os pelos dele se arrepiarem – Tudo bem, eu vou com vocês.

\- É mais do que suficiente. – o mestre sorri – Nós podemos segui-los amanhã!

\- Que seja... – Ever joga o cabelo para trás – Então vamos cuidar dessas feridas o quanto antes, Elfman! – ele resmunga em acordo e se deixa ser levado pra longe dali.

...

{Casa da Família Strauss}

\- Ai! – Elfman geme pela segunda vez em cinco segundos – AI! Calma, mulher!

\- Calma? Não me mande ter calma! – Evergreen puxa a faixa de sua bandagem por cima do ombro direito com mais força, fazendo-o segurar um grito, e depois começa a cruza-la com uma volta na lateral esquerda da cintura – Não me diga que vai fazer um trabalho com seus amigos e volte machucado! – ela suspira quando termina de colocar o esparadrapo e senta ao lado dele – Foi por pouco tempo, mas eu senti a sua falta.

\- Eu também. – ele responde segundos após, pegando uma mecha do cabelo dela na mão esquerda – Eu sinto muito por te deixar preocupada.

\- Devia mesmo, seu grande idiota! – a jovem o abraça como pode, considerando seu tamanho, e é retribuída em seguida, porém, um braço dele quase lhe cobre inteira.

\- Eu estou bem agora. – o mago afirma com a voz grossa e então Ever levanta seu rosto para encará-lo, sentindo o corpo formigar de excitação.

\- Ei... As suas irmãs não vão voltar pra casa hoje?

\- Heim? Ah, bom, eu não sei. – o rapaz coça a bochecha direita com o indicador.

\- Bem... – a maga escorrega as mãos pelo peito do amado com um sorriso repleto de malícia – Já que é assim, podíamos aproveitar esse tempo juntos.

Não é preciso dizer muito mais. Um estalo dentro do Strauss provoca arrepios por todo o seu corpo e em segundos o homem arranca a cueca e ataca Ever, jogando-a sobre o colchão. Ele levanta o dorso dela e alisa sua perna esquerda, beijando-a intensamente enquanto a mulher o agarra pelos ombros e percorre o tórax definido.

\- Ever... – Elfman a chama num sussurro e recebe um resmungo em resposta – Eu quero morar com você. – os olhos dela arregalam instantaneamente.

\- Está falando sério? Quer dizer, morarmos juntos, na mesma casa? – ele confirma acenando e ela cora da cabeça aos pés – Elf, nós nem somos casados!

\- Eu sei, mas é ruim sempre esperar as minhas irmãs saírem pra gente ficar junto.

\- Bem, é... – a jovem pondera mais um pouco e sorri em acordo, voltando a beija-lo até o rapaz descer por seu pescoço – Elf... Acha que suas irmãs ficariam irritadas se a gente casasse? – o mago paralisa rapidamente e Evergreen ri enfezada – Acho que sim.

...

{Casa do Raijinshuu}

\- Bom... – a voz de Bickslow soa ofegante – Eu embebedei o Freed e convenci o Warren a leva-lo pra casa dele. E os seus irmãos... Não vão sentir sua falta?

\- Não. – Lisanna sorri igualmente suada, apoiando as mãos nos ombros dele – A Ever está com o Elf nii-chan e... Se a nee-san... – ela toma fôlego – Se a nee-san estiver mesmo saindo com o Laxus nii-san, então ela não deve nem voltar pra casa!

\- "Nii-san"? – seu companheiro ri com o rosto rubro e logo ela cora mais ainda.

\- O que tem de mais eu chamar ele assim? Aposto que ele vai casar com a nee-san logo!... AH! – a maga solta um grito de surpresa ao sentir a invasão dentro de seu corpo e isso provoca risadas nele – Bickslow! Por que fez isso?

\- Ora, você tava toda distraída! – o jovem se defende, curvando-se para perto dela e afastando um pouco as mãos espalmadas no lençol, cercando-a – Preste atenção só em nós agora. – ele inicia os movimentos sincronizados de seus corpos, logo acompanhados por ela depois que sua cabeça e seu quadril se erguem dos travesseiros de apoio por pura necessidade de mais contato com o mago – Ora... Você ficou dependente de mim... Lis?

O apelido a faz se arrepiar na mesma hora. Ele sempre a chama de "Lis" quando estão sozinhos, principalmente em momentos íntimos. A moça não sabe o que lhe dizer, ainda que tenha sido plena provocação. Sua mente vaga num turbilhão de emoções.

\- Por que eu sempre... Fico sensível assim com você? – o rapaz sorri amplamente.

\- Porque você me ama. – ele afirma e a beija por alguns segundos – Depois vamos ver um filme, certo, Lis?! – os dois riem de leve até que o sexo vai ficando selvagem.

 **Continua...**


	4. Mudança de Opinião

**Cap. 4**

 **Mudança de Opinião**

Se está certo ou errado, nem quero saber

Eu tô apaixonado, entregue ao prazer

Tô querendo um contrato, com o seu coração

Vitalício e fiel, sem desilusão

...

{Casa da Família Dreyar}

\- Ah, que dia! – a voz cansada de homem preenche a sala da casa antes que o dono dela se jogue no sofá – Eu não acredito que passamos cinco horas fugindo daqueles...! – o grunhido de raiva o impede de finalizar, o que provoca a risada de sua acompanhante.

\- Laxus... – ela fecha a porta e senta ao seu lado, deixando na outra ponta os fofos bichinhos de pelúcia ganhos no parque de diversões para acomodar-se sobre o peito dele – Eles só estavam um pouco curiosos sobre nós dois. Isso é normal, nós não contamos a ninguém que estamos juntos. – ele suspira e a traz para mais perto com o braço direito.

\- Eu sei, mas é irritante! – a moça ri sem abrir os olhos, fazendo-o sorrir de leve, então ambos pegam fôlego e expiram lentamente, passando ainda alguns segundos ali – Mira... – a maga resmunga em resposta e o loiro a encara – Você está feliz comigo?

\- Claro que sim! – a resposta é quase imediata e quando ela ergue o rosto percebe a surpresa dele – Por que você acha que eu não estou?

\- Não, é só que...! – o jovem continua alisando o braço direito dela, levando a mão livre para suas bochechas rosadas – Eu pensei que você não fosse aceitar nem sequer ter aquele primeiro encontro comigo, que dirá ser minha namorada! – Mirajane tapa a boca com o indicador e ri o que, na opinião de Laxus, é um riso muitíssimo fofo, como todos.

\- Bem, você mal conseguia me chamar pra sair e eu achei aquilo muito fofo.

\- Do que está falando? Eu não me lembro disso! – ele joga o braço esquerdo sobre o sofá novamente, virando o rosto envergonhado, e acaba provocando outra risada dela – Eu só me lembro da sua embriaguez no final daquele evento.

\- Ok, eu admito ter passado um pouco do ponto. – a Strauss torce o lábio superior e também olha em outra direção para desconversar.

\- "Um pouco"? Você quase me mordeu! – a incrédula maga abre a boca querendo rir, assim como o companheiro, mas ambos se controlam enquanto o dragão gesticula de novo – Você praticamente incentivou o Natsu a levar a Lucy pra cama, se lembra?

\- Tá, ok, certo, mas e aquela sua conversa de "vamos aproveitar esta linda noite"? – Mira aponta para o nariz dele – Você bem gostou que eu tivesse ficado bêbada! E eu nem estava tão mal assim, entendia perfeitamente tudo que estava acontecendo! Aquela declaração do Elfman me deixou nervosa e você quis se aproveitar de mim!

\- Eu? Eu me aproveitar de você? – o loiro levanta rindo descrente e é seguido por ela até o quarto – Você tomou sol demais na cabeça, mulher!

\- Ah, não venha se fingir de bobo não! Você não tirava os olhos de mim durante o evento inteiro do Dia dos Namorados! Acha que eu não percebi?

\- Puxa vida, eu não sabia que você era tão convencida...!

\- "Convencida"? Você é que não consegue admitir pra si mesmo que me deseja! – eles param na porta do quarto, antes que ele gire a maçaneta, e o rapaz segura o sorriso ao vê-la confronta-lo com as mãos na cintura – Vamos lá Laxus, admita! Você me quer!

O Dragon Slayer se aproxima lentamente dela, fazendo-a prender a respiração por força do hábito, e espera que feche os olhos. Quando parece que vai beija-la, recua e dá um peteleco na sua testa. A moça geme de dor e passa a mão no local com raiva.

\- Você é que me quer; não consegue resistir ao meu charme! – o dragão dos raios entra em seu aposento altivo, convencido, e de costas a encara enquanto tira as sandálias – Então, o que está esperando? Vem com o seu gostosão, vem!

O tom de deboche e as mãos convocando-a como se fosse um bicho de estimação adestrado começam a irrita-la. Laxus sempre soube que irritar a maga Take Over é uma sentença de morte assinada, porém, nunca tinha tido antes a experiência de vê-la raivosa de fato. Nunca chegara ao ponto de aborrecê-la até sofrer alguma ameaça de morte. Ele menos ainda se preocupava com a ideia de ser alvo dela. Até agora...

Mirajane puxa o ar devagar e expira sem abrir a boca, ainda olhando-o seriamente. Em seguida, ainda mais lentamente, ela puxa a blusa por cima dos ombros, revelando os seios fartos escondidos sobre uma lingerie sensual, e desce a saia com movimentos dos quadris. Seu namorado acompanha a cena, vislumbrado, jurando que terá uma quente e longa noite de diversão, e, no entanto, na sequência a jovem some no corredor.

\- Mira? – depois de chama-la e não obter resposta, ele vai para a porta e a vê indo até o banheiro – O que você vai fazer?

\- Tomar um banho. – ela declara desabotoando o sutiã – Estou muito suja.

\- Entendi. – o sorriso malicioso dele retorna – Estou indo!

\- Ah, ah! – Mira levanta a mão, segurando a peça de roupa sobre os seios, e sorri triunfante diante a confusão do amado – Eu vou tomar banho só.

\- O quê? Ah não, qual é Mira?! – a mulher acena e fecha a porta antes dele chegar perto – Ei! Oh, Mira! – Laxus começa a bater na madeira e apenas arranca risadas dela.

Minutos de castigo mais tarde, a maga sai do banheiro somente de toalha e entra novamente no quarto do loiro. Ele está aborrecido, coberto até um pouco abaixo do seu peito pelo lençol azul, e fingindo prestar atenção mesmo no livro que ela esqueceu sobre o criado mudo. Chega a olhar de banda para a silhueta feminina, logo desviando o olhar quando a moça sorri em resposta. Mirajane sabe que o dragão não está irado realmente.

O suor e as ruguinhas na sua testa delatam o disfarce. Felizmente, a jovem tem um ás na manga, infalível nestas ocasiões. Ela procura um CD específico na estante dele, se livra da toalha e começa a vestir uma de suas camisolas deixadas entre as roupas íntimas masculinas na gaveta enquanto prepara o som ao mesmo tempo. Quando a música suave toca, os pelos do corpo de Laxus levantam na hora, e isso o aborrece ainda mais.

Mira sabe exatamente como fazê-lo ficar balançado, como deixa-lo em suas mãos, e embora seja prazeroso é sempre chato ceder todas às vezes. Mesmo, desta vez, tendo sido ele a procurar essa provocação... Então, enquanto ela tira o livro das suas mãos e o embriaga com seu perfume natural e tentador, o dragão se lembra da parte boa disso.

\- Que fique claro, eu deixo você me provocar porque você gosta disso.

\- Hunhum. – a Strauss sabe que o Dreyar não reconhecerá facilmente a sua metade masoquista, mas está disposta a continuar provocando-o até ouvir essa confissão.

\- Não está mais aborrecida comigo? – ele indaga apalpando sua bunda e trazendo o corpo da amante para mais perto do colo.

\- Não estava aborrecida com você. – ela circula o seu pescoço, falando mansinho e roçando os seios no peito dele – Mas eu posso ficar se não me disser que me deseja.

\- De novo isso? – o rapaz revira os olhos, e após uma careta a moça rebola sobre seu membro, sabendo que o dragão dos raios tirou sua cueca antes de se cobrir.

\- Vamos Laxus. – a mulher pede manhosa, deslizando as unhas no pescoço grande e pelo peito malhado – Diz que me ama. Diz que me quer. – ele pensa em continuar essa **briga** preenchendo as mãos com as partes femininas carnudas, tentando arrancar gritos, gemidos e suspiros da amante, contudo, sua mente se perde numa névoa de desejo logo que os lábios rosados tomam os seus e a mão delicada desce à virilha.

\- Que merda...! – o mago pragueja depois do beijo, jogando a namorada na cama e prendendo os pulsos acima da cabeça dela – Ok, você venceu! Eu só vou dizer uma vez: eu te amo e quero você, tudo bem?! Agora pare de me provocar mulher e me deixe fazer amor contigo de uma vez! – o sorriso da maga cresce rápido.

\- Até que enfim, seu dragão teimoso! – ela ofega aliviada e o puxa para um beijo.

Os dois iniciam a própria valsa com ansiedade e ao mesmo tempo sem pressa de aproveitar a dança. Laxus nunca teve paciência pra fazer as coisas e por isso mesmo, na maioria das vezes, quase nada saia tão bem quanto poderia. Contudo, tratando-se de sua bela musa, ele consegue se controlar durante algum tempo. Isso é, até que ela decida ser mais ativa e retribuir suas carícias, então não existe mais necessidade de controle.

Mirajane conhece todos os pontos mais sensíveis do corpo do dragão dos raios, de cima a baixo e vice-versa, portanto é simples arrancar suspiros e ofegos dele, ainda que haja resistência, e não é o caso. A mulher demônio gosta de senti-lo se arrepiar aos seus toques quando escala o corpo másculo, roçando os seios em seu peitoral. É divertido ver a expressão dele ao fingir que vai beija-lo e logo depois descer para suas coxas fortes.

Nem é preciso comentar a resistência do loiro no instante em que ela usa todos os pontos do próprio corpo para agradá-lo, como ao roçar suas virilhas e arranhar seu firme traseiro, voltando cada mão numa massagem até os mamilos eriçados. Após a tortura da mulher, ele sempre tenta fazer o mesmo, mas normalmente só consegue isso quando seu membro já está aproveitando o sexo antes que se dê conta! Mira é terrível nesse ponto.

Se o Dreyar pudesse classifica-la, seria como uma "amante cruel". Ela o seduz, dá o que ele quer, o enlouquece e espera o momento exato para usa-lo sem pedir permissão alguma! Ora... E também, por que precisaria? A maga Take Over invadiu seu coração já sem autorização, não haveria de ser agora que requisitaria um certificado autêntico para brincar com seu corpo! Felizmente, ele também conhece os pontos fracos físicos dela.

Uma leve mudança de posição pra encaixarem-se melhor, uma mordida na orelha e pronto, ela se entrega inteiramente. A moça pode considerar ruim não poder manter os olhos dele revirados por muito tempo, mas eles nunca se desviam dela. Pode ser chato a liderança ser passada um para o outro constantemente, sem parar um minuto, porém, sua mente sempre fica ocupada demais nessas horas e reclamar com ele vira segundo plano.

Quando os dois dão por si, enroscaram-se o bastante pra esquecer o lençol jogado no chão e do mundo além das quatro paredes exclusivas. Num ritmo acelerado, o casal sincroniza os movimentos durante alguns segundos, o momento do clímax que parece se estender muito mais, e finalmente descansam enrolados nos braços um do outro. Com as respirações aceleradas voltando ao normal, eles sorriem e acariciam-se suavemente.

\- Você me deixou exausto, mulher! – a Strauss dá uma risadinha, massageando-o no peito e agarrando-se as pernas dele para continuarem conectados lado a lado.

\- Ponto pra mim então! – o loiro ri também e de repente beija o topo da cabeça da amada, surpreendendo-a – Você está tão amável... Antes era teimoso e nada romântico.

\- E eu não posso mudar? – Laxus faz um bico aborrecido, causando a risada dela.

\- Claro que sim! – Mirajane o abraça e após mais alguns segundos sente a mão do namorado em seu bumbum junto à pressão no interior de sua intimidade – Mesmo eu te cansando, você ainda continua disposto. – os dois riem – Vamos apenas mais uma vez.

\- Certo, só mais uma vez. – ele concorda, deixando-a cavalga-lo.

Todavia, os apaixonados repetem seu ritual alucinante mais uma, duas, três vezes até se cansarem de fato. Quando resolvem tomar banho, ainda passam vários minutos se divertindo na banheira, trocando carícias e conversando sobre o futuro. Não há maneira de continuarem disfarçando seu relacionamento para os outros, então decidem assumir o namoro no dia seguinte. Por hora, Mira obriga o mago a relaxar e repõe a camisola, indo deitar-se ao lado dele para observa-lo pegar no sono antes de ela mesma adormecer.

 **Continua...**


	5. Mudança de Direcionamento

**Cap. 5**

 **Mudança de Direcionamento**

{Guilda Fairy Tail}

É hora do almoço e quase não há gente na guilda neste momento. Jellal entrou em total alienação ao resto dos magos, esperando poder comer alguma coisa quieto, mas foi acordado de seus devaneios ao constatar que Mirajane não estava ali. Kinana servia só a pequena porção de pessoas e nem ao menos reparara na sua chegada. Assim, quando ele já ia caminhar até ela e pedir que preparasse algo, uma mão o puxara para um canto.

Agora, o assustado rapaz se vê imprensado contra uma parede no corredor para a despensa, olhando diretamente nos olhos da namorada extremamente irritada e séria.

\- Nós precisamos conversar. – ela anuncia estreitando os olhos e ele engole a seco.

\- Ok... O que você quer conversar? – Erza bufa frustrada pela pergunta.

\- Achei que admitiria logo o nosso problema! Está me irritando!

\- Certo Erza, se acalme! – o mago pede acuado – De que problema está falando?

\- Você! – a titânia começa a se exaltar, afastando-se e corando de nervosismo – O que está acontecendo Jellal? Você fugiu de mim a manhã toda, nós mal nos falamos! A Kagura e o Rogue até foram nos visitar, levaram um bolo, e quando eles perguntaram de você eu nem soube o que responder! Puxa... Eu fiz algo? Por que está me evitando?

\- "Evitando"? – a sobrancelha dele levanta e logo um sorriso se abre em seu rosto – Oh não! Querida, você está entendendo tudo errado!

\- Estou? Estou mesmo? Por que, sinceramente, não sei qual é a outra explicação! – ela pausa e suspira, olhando o vazio por um segundo até, de repente, bater com força a mão esquerda ao lado do namorado, assustando-o novamente – Alias, até sei, mas estou me recusando a acreditar que você seja louco o bastante para fazer isso.

\- Heim? – os olhos dele se arregalam – Oh, pelo amor do Criador, Erza, você não acha que eu estou te traindo, acha?! Eu **nunca** faria isso!

\- É o que eu acho. – ela recua de novo – Você concordou que nós fôssemos morar juntos, porque era "impróprio um homem invadir um dormitório feminino e uma mulher fazer visitas íntimas frequentes ao namorado". Eu também achei melhor porque não era minha intenção que você fosse preso, ou ouvir as outras pessoas me chamando de vadia, mas até agora tudo continua igual! Nossos amigos já devem pensar que eu me mudei só para podermos fazer amor todas as noites sem a interrupção das meninas do dormitório, quando de fato nem dormimos na mesma cama até hoje!

\- Nã-não tinha vi-visto por esse ângulo. – ele reflete corado.

\- Então, por que está se afastando de mim? – a moça cruza os braços.

\- Co-como eu disse, fique calma! – o mago celestial levanta as mãos – Eu preciso que você fique absolutamente calma e confie em mim.

\- **Eu estou calma**! – a voz dela sai pesada – Você tem um minuto. Anda, explica!

\- Ok... Primeiro: eu não estou te evitando ou te traindo. Segundo: eu sinto muito... – o jovem observa a ruiva prender a respiração, como quem vai explodir de ansiedade – Sinto muito por ter te preocupado. E terceiro... Eu só estou estranho esses dias porque as coisas... Tem muitas coisas do passado passando na minha cabeça agora, sabe?!...

\- E... Você não pode contar essas "coisas" para mim? – ela questiona quase rouca, sentindo o calor forte do rosto aumentando pelo aceno negativo dele – Entendi... – e em um fungar aborrecido, Erza sorri forçadamente – Tudo bem. Quando quiser conversar, é só me avisar, tá?! – e dito isso sai, sem olhar para trás, sussurrando determinada – Se eu não posso saber o que é, vou encontrar alguém pra me ajudar a descobrir.

...

Ao entardecer, a titânia retorna à guilda com um vestido simples, observando seu displicente namorado com a cara enfiada na mesa onde alguns casais amigos o rodeiam. Ela segue direto para o balcão, encontrando Gajeel de pé esperando Kinana anotar a sua solicitação de missão no caderno. Seu coração pula com a espalmada no ombro.

\- E-Erza...?! – ele se vira sorrindo medrosamente para o sorriso amarelo dela.

\- Olá Gajeel. Kinana, como vai?! – a moça tira os olhos rapidamente do papel.

\- Muito bem, obrigada Erza. E você? Deseja alguma coisa?

\- Oh não, eu não vou ficar na guilda por muito tempo. Eu resolvi ter uma noite de folga. Vou voltar pra casa, quem sabe preparar algo para o jantar...

\- É mesmo? Que bom então. Faz bem descansar.

\- Erza... – a Scarlet se volta para o dragão do ferro – Ainda está me segurando.

\- Oh sim, desculpe. – ao invés de soltá-lo, ela aperta mais forte o ombro dele – Eu preciso falar com você. Tem um tempinho? – o Redfox não consegue dar uma resposta – Ótimo! Não vai demorar muito. Venha por aqui! – ele é arrastado para o jardim.

...

{Casa de Jellal e Erza}

Jellal acorda desnorteado. Sua cabeça pesa e os olhos quase não se abrem. Num impulso, ao sentar, ele percebe que está nu. Esta é uma informação nova e estranha, já que sempre dormira com, pelo menos, uma cueca. Somada a ela, outra aparece quando o mago vasculha o ambiente. Mesmo passando as mãos no rosto várias vezes, o cenário se mantem o mesmo: desconhecido. Ou nem tanto... Ele recorda de já ter estado ali antes.

Com um minuto de silêncio para reflexão, o rapaz escuta o som de um suspiro e aí a respiração leve de alguém ao seu lado. Mais especificamente, uma ruiva. O ar em seus pulmões parece travar na hora, embora suas narinas comecem a abrir e fechar rápido em sinal de nervosismo. A luz que adentra o quarto ilumina a face serena dela, dando ainda mais vergonha ao pobre homem. Ele não faz ideia do que aconteceu.

...

\- Jellal? – a voz da titânia volta Jellal para o momento, mas não o faz fita-la – Não vai falar comigo? – ele continua de pé frente ao balcão da cozinha, preparando ovos e as fatias de bacon restantes na geladeira enquanto usa o avental favorito da namorada, este com estampas de doces – Está nervoso por causa de ontem?

\- "Nervoso"? – a risada dele falha – Quem está nervoso? Eu não estou! – o mago celestial termina de aprontar a mesa e finalmente a encara, ainda parada bem no batente da porta – Pode se servir. – ela torce o nariz e puxa uma cadeira, sentando de frente para seu teimoso namorado que insiste em manter distância.

\- Não vai nem me dizer o que está te incomodando? Você não disse uma palavra!

\- As torradas vão esfriar. – ele informa antes de passar geleia no pão.

\- Tá certo, **feito**! – Erza responde aborrecida e enche seu copo de vidro com suco, permanecendo quieta durante alguns minutos sem observa-lo, até que pega os olhos dele sobre si e bate a mão esquerda na mesa com força, assustando-o – Vai mesmo continuar me ignorando? Jellal, ou você me conta por que está estranho desse jeito ou eu te capo aqui e agora! – a mera ameaça é o bastante para fazê-lo engasgar, mas Jellal só gela ao vê-la conjurar uma das suas espadas – ANDA LOGO!

\- TÁ BOM, TUDO BEM, CALMA! – pede aflito, levantando ao mesmo tempo e, sem tirar os olhos da arma direcionada para a sua virilha, erguendo as mãos – Eu... Eu te amo Erza, acredite em mim! Desculpe se te magoei, mas eu estava com medo!

\- "Medo"? – a ruiva repete confusa – Mas medo de quê?

\- De te magoar! – dito isso, a espada cai no chão de repente.

\- Deixa ver se eu entendi direito... Você me magoou porque estava com medo de me magoar? – ela pausa e balança a mão direita como se espantasse a teoria – E QUE DROGA DE RESPOSTA É ESSA? Acha mesmo que eu vou aceitar isso?

\- Não, eu não estou tentando te enrolar! É a verdade, eu não queria te magoar! – o homem baixa os braços e toma fôlego, corando um pouco mais – Eu... Eu passei esses dias longe de você porque estava tentando arranjar respostas pra minha insegurança. Eu sei que ainda tem muita gente desconfiada de mim, pelas coisas ruins do passado. Tudo bem, antes era aceitável, podia conviver com isso. Era minha culpa afinal, eu tinha que aprender a conviver com ela, mas... Mas agora não. Eu tenho você. – a Scarlet pega ar e prende a respiração inconscientemente, comovida – Nós enfrentamos tantos inimigos, e a maioria deles sempre me quer morto, por isso quando eu entrei na Fairy Tail fiquei tão nervoso de estar ao seu lado. Eu sabia que você tinha me perdoado por tudo, porém, nós temos muitos amigos do nosso passado e... Queria ter certeza que eles não estavam com raiva por estarmos juntos. Não queria que eles desprezassem você por estar comigo.

\- Jellal... – a voz dela sai arrastada, então engole e franze o cenho – De onde tirou essas ideias? Nossos amigos não te odeiam mais, nem nos desprezariam!

\- Bom, eu não tinha tanta certeza! Que garantias eu poderia ter, Erza? Heim? – ela abre a boca para responder, contudo, ele é mais veloz – Eu te afastei de mim prezando o seu bem estar. Queria ter certeza de que estaria segura, feliz, e não achava que poderia ser ao meu lado. Agora... – ambos sorriem enquanto a mulher se aproxima dele – Eu só quero que esteja perto de mim todo o tempo, a vida toda. Sou egoísta o bastante para ter a ousadia de te abraçar o mais forte que eu puder... – e dito isso, seus braços rodeiam-na pela cintura conforme a espada no chão desaparece – E não querer largar nunca mais.

\- Ah Jellal... – a titânia cola seus corpos, massageando os cabelos azuis e deixando o nariz de seu homem percorrer seu pescoço – Eu sinto muito, meu querido! Estava tão preocupada de a sua distância ser por minha causa que pensei coisas horríveis de você!

\- Você poderia me capar e eu ainda ficaria ao seu lado! – os dois riem e se beijam.

\- Então, o que você fez esses dias? Foi bater de porta em porta, procurando nossos antigos amigos, para perguntar se aceitavam nosso namoro?

\- Puxa... Quando você coloca desse jeito parece muito pouco romântico.

\- Seu idiota! – ela bate na cabeça dele, fazendo-o gemer e rir ao mesmo tempo – É verdade? Fez isso mesmo? – ele afirma com um aceno – Eu não acredito!

\- Mas é! Na verdade, eu marquei um encontro com os outros. Mandei mensagens pra nos encontrarmos numa igreja aqui perto e pedi desculpas pessoalmente por tudo, da forma que devia ter feito há muito tempo. A Millianna foi gentil. – eles trocam mais um sorriso – Só a Kagura não apareceu, mas você disse que ontem pela manhã ela trouxe o bolo de morango com o Rogue, não é?! – a moça acena em confirmação – Explicado.

\- Sim! – a ruiva solta um risinho, logo fazendo um cafuné no sorridente amado – Fico contente que tudo tenha acabado bem. E sobre ontem... – o mago rapidamente fica exaltado, as pupilas dilatando e o suor escorrendo – Jellal?

\- Ah sim, ontem!... – o desespero começa a se apossar de seu corpo, mas a fuga é impossível enquanto ela estiver lhe segurando – Quando eu... Eu dormi no seu quarto?!

\- Por que está desviando os olhos? E que sorriso amarelo é esse agora? – ele tenta explicar e termina com as bochechas espremidas, sendo obrigado a encara-la – Você por acaso não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu entre nós?

\- Bem... Ah... – Erza bufa e o solta, cruzando os braços, e mesmo não parecendo, de fato, aborrecida, o Fernandes se adianta jogando-se de joelhos à sua frente – Eu peço perdão, querida! Ontem à noite eu saí com o Gajeel e bebi demais, não sabia mais o que estava dizendo! Eu juro que não queria tirar a sua virgindade, foi sem querer!

\- Pare de me pedir desculpas! – ele se cala, ainda agarrando as pernas dela, e fica surpreso vendo as maçãs rubras do rosto feminino emburrado que não o fita – Puxa... A última coisa que você devia fazer era me pedir desculpas, seu idiota!

\- Então... Não está zangada comigo? – ainda que ela não responda, sua vergonha é sinal suficiente para que Jellal se levante e a tome nos braços, fazendo-a se segurar em si pelo susto e desconfiar do sorriso malicioso – Eu posso não lembrar nada de ontem, mas agora faremos novas memórias! Vou me dedicar a te fazer feliz daqui pra frente!

\- Nossa! Eu vou agradecer ao Gajeel depois! – ela ri ao vê-lo confuso – Nada não.

 **Continua...**

* * *

 **Na cena em que o Jellal pede que a Erza fique calma (sentença de morte, kkk), a frase é do filme "O Homem do** **Futuro".**


	6. Mudança de Comportamento

**Cap. 6**

 **Mudança de Comportamento**

{Casa de Gajeel e Levy}

É a manhã de um empolgante dia. Levy acorda já sentando na cama com a certeza do cabelo estar uma bagunça, mas sua vontade de se arrumar é quase nula. Coçando seu olho direito, ela vira para a esquerda e empurra a coberta, lembrando que deixou um dos seus livros e os óculos de leitura sobre o criado mudo. Essa poderia ser a explicação pra tamanho sono pesando seu corpo, contudo, as marcas de mordidas nas coxas discordam.

Ao lado dela, Gajeel levanta num impulso, bocejando e coçando o lado esquerdo da bunda por dentro da cueca preta transparente, tal qual a blusa amarela da namorada. Notando a ausência da metade de baixo do seu pijama, a maga o observa bem e percebe vários arranhões em suas costas. Se fosse lá pelo começo do namoro, ela certamente iria dar um grito de pânico e abraça-lo pedindo desculpas, mas agora sua única reação é rir.

Ouvindo isso, o Dragon Slayer desvia os olhos da visão parcial do lado de fora, na fresta da janela descoberta pela cortina, e vira o rosto a tempo de vê-la pousar a cabeça sobre seu ombro. A maga das runas o abraça pelo peito, colando seus corpos ao máximo e beijando-o no pescoço em seguida, fazendo-o estremecer e sorrir feliz.

\- Bom dia. – sussurra no ouvido dele, sentindo outro arrepio e rindo.

\- Pare de me provocar, mulher! – o dragão resmunga fazendo biquinho, passando a mão direita sobre as dela e logo sorrindo novamente – Bom dia.

\- Você estava tão selvagem ontem. O que aconteceu?

\- Como assim? Eu sou sempre selvagem! – Levy ri de novo.

\- Nem sempre. – ela se desvencilha e fica ao lado dele – Você gosta de fazer amor bem devagar, não é?! – os dois enrubescem, ele desviando o olhar – O que aconteceu?

\- Nada, ora! Se você está achando ruim, eu nunca mais faço isso, pronto!

\- Não, eu não quis dizer isso! – no nervosismo, a moça se debruça sobre o rapaz, tentando descruzar seus braços, e acaba ficando aborrecida com a gargalhada dele – Seu idiota! – ela puxa seus cabelos, transformando a risada em dor.

\- AI, AI, AI, AI, AI! PARA LEVY, PARA! DESCULPA, DESCULPA!

\- Ok. – a jovem dá de ombros, libertando-o com um sorriso triunfante e cruzando os braços – Agora me responda: por que estava enchendo a cara naquele bar?

\- "Bar"? – o Redfox coça a cabeça e arregala os olhos em compreensão – Ah sim, eu fui beber com o Jellal ontem! Quase esqueci.

\- Você estava bebendo com o Jellal? E por que ele não estava com você quando o Lily e eu te achamos? – Gajeel junta suas pernas e senta de frente para ela.

\- Eu o levei pra casa depois que o idiota ficou bêbado. E ele ainda fez o favor de vomitar na minha jaqueta favorita! Ficou um fedor desgraçado!

\- Isso explica o porquê de estar com uma camisa diferente quando eu te trouxe pra casa. Eu fiquei preocupada, sabia?! Primeiro você foi até a guilda pedir pra Kinana fazer a reserva da missão que escolhemos, depois veio se trocar dizendo "vou para o bar, mas eu volto logo". Por fim, quando o Lily chegou perguntando por você, achamos melhor ir te procurar. Passamos primeiro na guilda e não te achamos, então resolvemos ir ao bar. Você ainda veio pra casa para trocar a camisa e daí voltou?

\- Sim... Espera aí, você me trouxe pra casa? E o Lily?

\- Ele até se ofereceu para te carregar, já que estava completamente bêbado, mas você só ficava repetindo "eu quero que a Levy me carregue"! – o dragão do ferro cora e a encara incrédulo – É verdade. Você é muito pesado!... Então, por que foi beber com o Jellal? Não que eu ache ruim, mas é estranho vocês saírem sozinhos.

\- Bom, eu não sou o melhor amigo dele mesmo... Era só um favor pra Erza.

\- Para a Erza? Ué, e por que ela quis que você fosse sair com ele?

\- Disse que ele tava esquisito esses dias e tinha muita preocupação na cabeça, por isso queria alguém para desabafar um pouco. Segundo ela, eu era a melhor opção por... Bom, porque os outros estavam ocupados. – ambos torcem o nariz e fazem uma careta – É... Uma justificativa péssima... Mesmo assim, ela me obrigou a ir.

\- Vou falar com a Erza depois... Mas e aí, ele está melhor?

\- Pior não pode ficar. Eu o levei pra casa e contei a ela tudo que fui obrigado a ter de ouvir a noite toda. Aparentemente, ele só está com medo de ser rejeitado.

\- Por quem? Pela Erza? Isso seria impossível!

\- Realmente, mas também pelos antigos amigos dos dois, ou algo assim. Não vou me lembrar de tudo, então mais tarde você conversa com ela. Eles devem estar de bem agora, já que o Jellal parecia doido pra "pagar pelos crimes com o corpo". – Levy ri e o encara surpresa – Foram essas as palavras dele.

\- Minha nossa! – os dois começam a gargalhar, ela caindo sobre o colchão.

\- Certo, vamos esquecer isso... – ele fica por cima dela e instantaneamente os seus risos param, dando lugar a sorrisos maliciosos – Parece que eu fui um menino mal.

\- É, foi sim. E me deu muito trabalho te botar pra dormir.

\- Diz a pessoa que usou minhas costas como arranhador.

\- Você me mordeu inteira! Eu tô com marcas do pescoço às pernas!

\- Não me lembro de ter ouvido reclamações ontem. – ele chega mais perto.

\- É porque estava me impedindo de gritar em protesto.

\- Aqueles gritos eram de protesto? Ah, então eu devo ter me confundido. – Gajeel se aproxima mais ao vê-la morder o lábio inferior – E pelo quê estava protestando?

\- Que... – ela ofega de ansiedade, circulando o pescoço de seu homem – Que você demora demais. – e dito isso, com um puxão o casal se enrola um no outro.

O dragão do ferro, recém-batizado como "dragão do aço" pelos amigos, sobe as mãos do quadril pela cintura da amada, tirando no processo a blusa leve dela. Feito isso, ele joga a peça de roupa para longe e se delicia com os seios de sua pequena, revezando as massagens e provadas enquanto ela geme seu nome. Esse sempre foi o maior deleite dele, desde a primeira vez que se entregaram um ao outro. A voz dela, seu cheiro...

Apenas isso já é o suficiente para deixa-lo completamente louco. Se além do nariz e dos ouvidos o rapaz usar a visão, nada melhor que ver o sorriso satisfeito da namorada e seus olhos brilhando em contrapartida ao êxtase lhes inebriando o foco. Podem dizer o que quiserem dele, mas caso qualquer um a difame, em dois tempos, o dragão garante, o infeliz estará carbonizado! "Oh, espere, isso seria com o Salamandra", Gajeel ri.

Os risos aumentam ao sentir Levy beijando seu pescoço, quando sobe o corpo pra abraça-la. Os lábios pequenos tocando sua pele fazem parecerem borboletas andando. É excitante e faz cócegas. Em retribuição, ele beija seu ombro direito várias vezes e deita de costas no colchão, puxando-a junto. Ela está, claramente, afoita pra senti-lo dentro de si, então o Redfox decide dar o que a McGarden quer, tirando sua calcinha devagar.

A lerdeza é unicamente para irrita-la mesmo, e ele sabe que conseguiu quando as mãozinhas nervosas arrancam sua cueca de uma vez, as unhas raspando na bunda firme em pura provocação. A bela "camarão" adora provoca-lo. Com as roupas finais atiradas no chão, a maga das runas desliza sobre o Dragon Slayer, beijando-o do peito até a boca sedenta por ela. Ele não percebeu estar mais ansioso do que a moça para se conectarem.

O membro intumescido começa a raspar dentro das coxas de Levy, subindo para a virilha como se tivesse adquirido vida própria. Gajeel facilita o pleno encaixe forçando o corpo para cima e descendo o quadril dela com as mãos. Quando a conexão acontece, sua força nas pernas cai e os dois gemem pelo choque com o colchão, empurrando-o ainda mais para dentro. Tremores passam por ambos os corpos elétricos e suados.

Eles mal começaram a se mover e já se assemelham a corredores de maratona. Era normal ficarem neste estado depois da terceira rodada de sexo seguido, porém, agora os pelos de seus corpos se eriçam muito mais rapidamente. Não que seja ruim, longe disso! A "baixinha" discutira o caso com Mirajane e Evergreen meses atrás, na época em que a maratona deu início, e em comparação com as duas ela se sente quase como uma santa!

O dragão do aço cessa os movimentos sincronizados por um momento e deita-a de lado, agarrando firmemente o bumbum feminino e voltando a se mexer. Seus mamilos direitos roçam um no outro e as unhas dela vão formando novos arranhões nas costas do amado. Neste ritmo, Levy tem certeza de que logo virará pervertida como aquelas duas. Gajeel ainda se gaba por tirar sua virgindade antes de Natsu tomar a de Lucy.

Não que fosse uma competição, mas pelo instinto dragônico ele se orgulha de ser o único dela e tê-la marcado só não antes de Laxus fazer as honras em Mira. No instante em que a Strauss começara a ostentar sua marca dourada, a consumidora nata de livros quis sentir a mesma felicidade da amiga. Claro, o símbolo do dragão dos raios, segundo a mulher confessara, não é visível por estar localizado no vale de seus seios fartos.

A maga das runas era a única sabendo do namoro dela com o Dreyar enquanto os outros só suspeitavam, e tudo provavelmente seria descoberto nesta tarde, na planejada perseguição organizada por Makarov, mas a questão é que graças àquela conversa com a maga Take Over e Ever, esta discutindo abertamente a sua tórrida paixão com Elfman enquanto a outra tentava manter seu relacionamento em segredo, as dúvidas sumiram.

A marca de Mirajane não é visível, todavia a sua alegria sim. Naquele momento, ela entendeu por que Gajeel se gabava para Natsu, pois a marca de um dragão vai além de uma mera impressão pra demarcar a fêmea, ou o macho. Levy e seu companheiro tão orgulhoso oficializaram o ritual dos verdadeiros dragões, repassados aos Dragon Slayers junto dos seus poderes, conectando-se como um só por toda a eternidade.

Pensando nisso, um enorme sorriso surge em seus lábios antes de serem tomados pelo dito homem da sua vida. Eles poderiam casar posteriormente, para formalizar mais ainda seus laços com uma cerimônia festiva junto da família adorada, mas seja como for ela tem certeza de que os dois jamais se separarão. Alheio a tudo, o Redfox acelera seus movimentos, trazendo-a para junto do peito e apertando seu bumbum entre as mãos.

Ela, por sua vez, cruza as pernas ao redor dele até os pés comprimidos baterem no traseiro másculo. É maravilhoso sentir a proximidade de seus corpos enquanto batem as intimidades buscando prazer, apenas aumentado pela excitação das palavras desconexas ou incompletas, proferidas junto de suspiros, gritos e gemidos nos ouvidos um do outro. A McGarden jamais experimentara tamanho ardor, e dá graças ao companheiro que tem.

O clímax finalmente atinge o casal, que ainda continua conectado por mais alguns segundos. Os joelhos de Gajeel estão vacilando por causa do orgasmo forte e ambos dão baforadas altas tentando recuperar o ar perdido. Ele deposita cuidadosamente sua dama deitada, com a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, e por fim, se retira de dentro dela. Usando sua resistência sobrevivente, sorri e morde o canto inferior direito do abdômen delicado.

A marca cinza do dragão do aço vibra na hora, provocando outro arrepio na moça, transmitindo uma dorzinha gostosa e a dormência característica que se assemelha a leve pressão de uma barra gelada de ferro ou aço contra a pele quente. Em seguida, o rapaz deita ao lado da namorada e a abraça por trás, beijando sua testa. Ela suspira contente, o peito enchendo de satisfação e carinho, assim como o dele.

\- A nossa missão é amanhã, não é?! – a maga pergunta de repente, massageando o braço direito que a aperta mais forte contra o dono.

\- Sim. A Kinana já deixou reservada. – ele responde quase num sussurro, de olhos fechados e colocando a perna sobre as dela automaticamente.

\- Então não precisamos ir para a guilda hoje. E acho que nem todos estarão lá.

\- É, vamos dormir. – a resposta sonolenta a faz rir de leve.

\- Tudo bem. – diz baixinho, virando um pouco o rosto para admirar o grandalhão com expressão calma de menino dorminhoco respirando em seus cabelos e, usando sua mão livre, afagando a bochecha do companheiro – Eu te amo Gajeel.

\- Eu também. – desta vez a resposta é sussurrada, e com um risinho ela adormece.

 **Continua...**


	7. Mudança de Firmamento

**Esta é a última songfic da série de fics da Fairy Tail, e o último trecho da música está neste capítulo. A letra da música que dá nome à fanfic é do "Diogo Nogueira".**

* * *

 **Cap. 7**

 **Mudança de Firmamento**

Vem cá, não sai nunca mais da minha vida

Não vê que essa é a nossa saída

O atalho pra felicidade... Pra eternidade

Vem cá, eu vou te prender no meu colo

E assim te provar que eu te adoro

Só quero poder te abraçar... Viver pra te amar

...

{Guilda Fairy Tail}

\- Kinana! – Gray troca sorrisos com a balconista ao se aproximar – Bom dia!

\- Bom dia, Gray! Você teve uma boa noite de descanso?

\- Sim. Depois de uma hora com a bolsa de gelo na cabeça, o galo sumiu. – os dois riem – A propósito, eu não vi a Mira hoje. Ela saiu de novo?

\- Sim. – a jovem se aproxima, escondendo o rosto com a mão direita – Depois que você comentou que ela e Laxus podiam estar namorando, Makarov-san reuniu um grupo para espioná-los hoje. Talvez eles estejam tendo um encontro agora.

\- Ah sim, eu me lembro de ter falado isso ontem. Mas por que eu não soube disso?

\- Com certeza por que você apagou depois que a Juvia pulou nas suas costas.

\- Claro... – ele suspira enquanto ela ri – E quanta gente foi atrás deles? Eu não vi nem a Erza, a Levy, o Jellal ou o Gajeel, e eles costumam vir sempre atrás de missões.

\- Bem... Natsu e Lucy foram com os irmãos Strauss, o Raijinshuu, o mestre e até o Happy atrás dos dois, mas acho que a diversão maior deve ter sido dos outros quatro.

\- Por que diz isso? – o mago do gelo senta na cadeira e se debruça sobre o balcão.

\- Ontem à tarde, enquanto você e Juvia estavam fora, Erza passou por aqui e pediu ao Gajeel que saísse para beber com o Jellal. Ela não disse isso na minha frente, porém, ele foi chamar o Jellal pouco depois dos dois conversarem. – o rapaz resmunga atento – Logo tanto a Erza quanto a Levy voltaram pra casa. Bem, você sabe que alguns casais já começaram a morar juntos, excerto, por exemplo, por você e Juvia...

\- Não precisa me dizer, todo mundo me lembra disso a toda hora! – Kinana sorri e prefere ficar quieta, vendo-o bufar apoiando o queixo na mão esquerda.

\- Enfim... O caso é que depois de algumas horas a Levy apareceu perguntando por Gajeel, dizendo que ele não tinha voltado pra casa. Como ninguém o viu, ela foi ao bar com Lily para procura-lo. Desde então, nenhum deles deu as caras.

\- Em outras palavras, aqueles dois bêbados devem ter abusado das duas.

\- Algo assim; não que eu ache Jellal tão capaz de "abusar" da Erza. – ambos riem – Falando na Juvia, onde ela está? Eu não a vi por aqui.

\- Isso é porque ela foi levada pela Cana e algumas outras garotas pra passarem a tarde toda juntas. Parece que resolveram fazer compras, ou qualquer coisa assim.

\- Ah sei. E isso não é bom? Quer dizer que a Juvia quer ficar bonita pra você!

\- Realmente, não acho que ela precise fazer tanto esforço pra melhorar a perfeição natural. – a resposta dele sai tão naturalmente alta que quem escuta logo sorri com pura malícia, fazendo-o se envergonhar ao checar os ouvintes – O que estão olhando, heim?

\- Não se preocupe Gray! – Vijeeter bate em seu ombro esquerdo entre as risadas – Só estamos rindo com você, não de você! É que fica tão bonitinho sendo sensível!

\- Vá se danar! – antes que o mago do gelo prossiga com alguns palavrões, Juvia se projeta na entrada da guilda, correndo na sua direção com um enorme sorriso assim que o vê e dando um grande abraço – Juvia? O que diabo está fazendo aqui?

\- A Juvia já vai sair com as garotas, mas esqueceu de se despedir do Gray-sama!

\- Você não precisa se despedir de mim toda vez que for pra algum lugar sem mim! – o bico dele aumenta ao ver os outros rindo, ficando duplamente envergonhado.

\- A Juvia sabe, mas nós já passamos muito tempo separados por causa da última missão com os rapazes, então... Juvia só quer ficar um pouquinho com o Gray-sama.

O olhar pidão dela é demais para o pobre Gray aguentar. Ele já o conhece bem até demais, tendo sido sua vítima desde que começou a namorar a mulher chuva. O rapaz se desvencilha da moça e vai para o quadro de missões, escolhendo uma e indo apresentar à Kinana. A jovem pisca confusa, mas logo começa a anotar os detalhes no caderno.

\- Já que você vai com as outras fazer umas compras, eu vou sair em missão, Juvia.

\- Ham? Mas por quê? Juvia não vai demorar muito, então depois nós podemos...!

\- Eu sei que quer ficar comigo, só que combinamos de ter o nosso espaço também, lembra?! Você pode passar um tempo com suas amigas, tudo bem.

\- Certo... Mas é uma missão perigosa? E se o Gray-sama se machucar?

\- Toda missão tem os seus riscos. Eu vou ficar bem de qualquer forma.

\- Mesmo assim, seria melhor se a Juvia fosse pra ajudar!

\- Eu posso me cuidar sozinho, Juvia! – a irritação dele começa a despertar alguma inquietação no público e aflição na namorada.

\- Sim, só que juntos nós podemos...! – de repente o mago bate no balcão e assusta os presentes, em especial por sua careta nervosa.

\- **Eu-vou-sozinho**! Por favor, eu sou um mago da Fairy Tail, posso muito bem dar conta de alguns inimigos sem suar! Além disso, não tenho medo de me machucar e nem de morrer! – a maga une as mãos no peito, parecendo que vai chorar, e quando ele mal começa a se arrepender, as bochechas rosadas ficam vermelhas, inchando de irritação.

...

{Casa do Gray}

\- Então, a Juvia ficou irritada com você, te deu um golpe de lutador profissional e não ligou até agora? – o amigo conclui e Gray acena em confirmação.

Depois de resumida a explicação da sua angústia, o mago do gelo suspira irritado, apertando com força a bolsa de gelo na parte superior das costas, próxima à nuca, e seus ouvintes seguram as risadas tapando as bocas. Ele bufa ainda mais aborrecido.

\- Não sei como aquela mulher não quebrou minha coluna ainda!

\- Foi você quem quis namorar a Juvia, Gray. – o gato azul relembra balançando os ombros – E já sabia que ela era uma _stalker_ psicopata.

\- Happy, não diga isso! – Natsu o repreende, virando-se ao dono da casa sentado na poltrona de frente para o sofá onde ele e Happy estão – A Juvia te ama, ela vai voltar.

\- A questão não é essa. – o rapaz suspira de novo, pondo a bolsa no criado mudo de madeira ao lado – É que o nosso relacionamento não vai muito bem já tem um tempo e tudo porque eu não consigo mais tocar nela direito. – vendo a confusão dos outros, ele toma fôlego e resolve desabafar – Eu não sei direito como aconteceu, mas um dia eu me dei conta de que amo a Juvia, por isso a pedi em namoro naquela competição da guilda. Só que, de uns tempos pra cá, eu tenho ficado com medo.

\- "Medo"? De quê? – o Salamandra ergue uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços.

\- Do passado. – responde, baixando o olhar melancólico – Todas as mulheres que eu amei acabaram morrendo: minha mãe, minha mestra Ur... Não sei se suporto perder a Juvia. – seus amigos o encaram seriamente, com compreensão – É claro, também tinha o fato dela ser perseguidora e meio estranha, mas essa sempre foi a principal razão pela qual eu não quis me envolver antes. Resolvi ceder pra ver até onde ia dar.

\- Mas vocês não estão bem agora? Pelo menos, até você surtar igual o Jellal?!

\- Heim? O que tem o Jellal? – o Dragon Slayer torce o nariz e dá de ombros, já se recostando no estofado e colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

\- Ah, antes de a Erza contar pra gente que ficou sabendo dessa briga entre você e a Juvia, quando aparecemos lá na guilda depois de perseguir o Laxus e a Mira, ela foi até o Gajeel e agradeceu por ele ter conversado com o Jellal por ela. Ele também tava cheio de medo dos amigos que eles tinham não gostarem dos dois estarem namorando, dela se arrepender de ficar com ele, ou qualquer coisa assim. A Lucy e a Evergreen pareciam já saber dessa história... Mas enfim, você vai esperar a Erza mandar alguém te embebedar também pra contar do seu medo para a Juvia? Você sabe que ela faria isso!

\- Sim, eu sei, e não gosto nem um pouco da ideia, mas...!

\- Se continuar evitando ela, a Juvia vai pensar que não a ama mais e vai chorar.

\- Peraí, desde quando você virou conselheiro de casais?

\- Ah, eu escuto muitas conversas da Lucy com as meninas nas "festas do pijama".

\- Quando ele invade a casa dela no meio da noite. – o Exceed complementa.

\- Sei... – Gray faz uma careta de "eu sabia" e dá outro suspiro – Mas, neste caso, acho que você está certo. E eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso...!

\- Ei! – o Dragneel se interrompe ao ouvir a campainha, então o mago do gelo vai atender a porta e se surpreende encontrando Juvia ali parada.

\- Olá Gray-sama. – ela dá um meio sorriso – Podemos conversar?

\- Ah, oi Juvia! – Natsu e Happy ficam de pé; o felino mais especificamente voa.

\- Ah, está com visitas! Desculpe, é melhor passar aqui outra hora!

\- NÃO, NÃO JUVIA! – seu namorado agarra-lhe o pulso – Fique. Eu também... Quero conversar com você. – e dito isso, ele vira sério para o dragão do fogo.

\- Ei Happy, tá na nossa hora, vamos indo! – o jovem dá passagem para a maga da chuva e ela caminha até o sofá – Eu ainda quero passar na casa da Lucy.

\- Se você for dormir lá de novo eu vou ficar na casa da Wendy e da Charlie.

\- Não são permitidos homens na Fairy Hills.

\- Mas eu sou um gato, então abrem uma exceção pra mim.

\- Que seja. Podem dar o fora logo? – o anfitrião os expulsa e enfim fecha a porta, virando-se para a última convidada – Então... Sua tarde foi divertida?

\- Hunhum. – a moça concorda espremendo os lábios e isso capta a total atenção dele por um momento – Bom... A Juvia veio pedir desculpa.

\- Heim? Desculpa pelo quê? – ele pisca absorto, passando a mão no rosto suado.

\- Por... Por ter batido no Gray-sama. – ela explica com estranheza.

\- Ah, isso! Não tem problema. Quer dizer, eu... Já esqueci. – a bolsa de gelo sobre o criado mudo diz o contrário, é claro, então Juvia se aproxima e toca a nuca dele.

\- Ainda está doendo? – os pelos do corpo do Fullbuster se eriçam no segundo em que há o choque térmico da sua pele fria com a mão direita quente.

\- Não. – é uma leve mentira, mas ele não se importa, pois está ocupado olhando o fundo dos olhos penetrantes dela enquanto traz a silhueta feminina para mais perto – Eu preciso contar uma coisa importante. Juvia... E-Eu estou assustado.

\- "Assustado"? Por quê? – o mago toma fôlego mais uma vez no dia e prende com firmeza a cintura da namorada, fitando-a corajosamente.

\- Eu **estava** com medo de perder você. – a confissão deixa-a emocionada antes de seu amado sorrir ternamente – Fiquei assustado pela possibilidade de você desaparecer da minha vida, tanto que não quis te tocar com medo de machuca-la. Você é meu tudo, Juvia. Não acho que sobreviveria sem você. Mas quer saber?... Eu não estou mais.

\- Sim. – a maga retribui o sorriso, segurando a mão dele sobre seu rosto – O Gray-sama não precisa ficar com medo, porque a Juvia não vai a lugar algum. Juvia vai ficar ao lado do Gray-sama enquanto ele quiser, e vai ama-lo para sempre. – dito isso, os dois trocam um caloroso beijo úmido, antes que eles mesmos percebam já tendo perdido sua parte de cima das roupas quando as carícias cessam para recuperarem o ar.

\- Quer saber, eu detesto ficar longe de você também, então... Vamos morar juntos.

 **Continua...**


	8. Mudança de Envoltura

**Gente, a série está quase terminando. Eu estava planejando que este fosse o penúltimo capítulo, e já tinha tudo pra publicar mais cedo, mas novas ideias surgiram e por isso ele ficou dividido em duas partes, de acordo com a "cena clima" final NaLu. Eu não estou com isso favoritando este casal (mesmo sendo o meu favorito mesmo, kkk), é só que a quantidade de ideias novas somadas as anteriores que eu já tinha planejado para encerrar esta fic acabaram sendo muita coisa pra ficar em um só capítulo. Então, aproveitem!**

* * *

 **Cap. 8**

 **Mudança de Envoltura**

{Casa da Lucy}

É um novo dia em Magnólia, e no quarto da conhecida maga estelar que faz ponta como repórter da Sorcerer Magazine, Lucy, as cortinas balançam pelo vento refrescante. Ela se remexe na cama e abre os olhos, sentindo a colcha roçar contra o tão decotado e curto pijama, mas alguma coisa a mais está presente logo ao lado. Ou melhor, alguém...

\- Bom dia Lucy! – ele dá seu conhecido e inigualável sorriso carismático.

\- Bom dia Natsu. – ela responde com um suspiro entre risadas – Você nunca cansa de invadir a minha casa pela janela só para dormir na mesma cama que eu?

\- Não. – a resposta rápida e simples a faz suspirar novamente antes de se sentar – A sua cama é quentinha, macia e cheira bem, como você.

\- Oh... Obrigada. – a loira desvia o olhar do dele, enrubescida, e afasta as cobertas – Eu vou tomar um banho. Já que está aqui e parece disposto, por que não prepara nosso café da manhã? Não vou me demorar. – o Salamandra concorda e salta da cama, indo na direção da porta, então para no meio do caminho quando a vê voltar – Ah, e nem pense em mexer nas minhas calcinhas! Ou nos meus sutiãs!

\- Ah Lucy, mas é divertido brincar com eles! – Happy surge de repente e faz uma careta, provocando a risada contida do Dragneel.

\- Não quero saber! Estão avisados! – a moça aponta para os dois.

\- Tudo bem, a gente nem vai ter tempo de revirar as suas gavetas mesmo.

\- Como assim? – o casal questiona ao gato voador de patas cruzadas.

\- Ah, Natsu, eu vim avisar: o Gajeel e o Phanterlily querem que a gente faça uma missão com eles agora. Estão nos esperando lá na guilda.

\- Espera aí! Essa é a mesma missão que a Levy me disse que ia fazer com eles?

\- Aye. – o Exceed responde à amiga – Parece que ela ficou resfriada e não pode ir. O trabalho é aqui perto, por isso ela disse que ficaria bem sozinha.

\- Jura? Oh, então eu vou dar uma passadinha na casa deles quando terminar o café e levo algumas coisas para ela se sentir melhor.

\- Mas Lucy, tudo bem se a gente for com os dois?

\- Claro, sem problema. Podem tranquilizar o Gajeel e o Lily dizendo que eu tomo conta da Levy pelo resto do dia até vocês voltarem.

\- Ok. – Natsu faz um bico depois da jovem se trancar no banheiro e suspira, dando meia volta com os ombros caídos – Vamos Happy.

...

Depois de longas horas curtindo a companhia de Levy, com jogos, livros e filmes, Lucy decide voltar para casa assim que Gajeel e Phanterlily retornam. Ela caminha pela margem do rio, se equilibrando como sempre, rindo distraída ao pensar no nervosismo e a pressa do pobre dragão do aço quando passou pela porta feito uma bala. Ele tentava se equilibrar para repor o fôlego perdido na corrida, tendo quase trombado com a parede.

Após saber que sua amada estava bem e a febre fora embora, os ombros cederam e as pernas também, mas por sorte caíra no sofá sem nem se dar conta de ter parado bem atrás dele! Uma cena hilária e fofa! Agora tem muita inveja da amiga. Finalmente, com um suspiro, a maga entra na sua sala e fecha a porta. Nem sinal de Natsu ou Happy, isso já sendo de se esperar com a notícia do Redfox, dizendo que eles tinham desaparecido.

Se fosse um sumiço comum, como quando fogem no meio das missões para babar pela comida de um restaurante por perto, tudo bem. Porém, os dois simplesmente foram para algum lugar qualquer às pressas, assim que a missão fora concluída, sem deixar um mísero recado tranquilizante do tipo "prometo não me meter em encrenca"! Bem, a loira é realista e sabe que é impossível, então o recado aceitável seria "prometo voltar vivo".

Tentando se tranquilizar, ela toma fôlego e decide ir dormir. Infelizmente, a cama parece um iglu graças à ausência do seu aquecedor natural de cabelos rosados.

...

Na manhã seguinte, a maga estelar acorda cansada sem uma razão aparente, tendo pegado no sono depois de meia hora revirando sobre os lençóis. Ela vai para a cozinha e suspira aborrecida vendo a montanha de louça deixada na pia por Natsu e Happy desde o dia anterior que ela não teve coragem de lavar durante a noite, então resolve fazer esse trabalho agora. Mal inicia e o tornado rosa chega abalando as estruturas. Literalmente...

\- LUCY! – pelo estrondo, ela corre desesperada de medo para ver o que derrubou a porta do apartamento gritando o seu nome, então a expressão muda radicalmente após constatar a presença do dono deste sorriso doce capaz de encantá-la – EU VOLTEI!

\- É, estou vendo! – a proprietária resmunga irritada, vendo o Salamandra sair de cima do pedaço de madeira e tentar coloca-lo de volta no lugar de origem.

\- Desculpe. É que eu não via a hora de te ver, então fiquei muito empolgado! – ele confessa alegremente, fazendo a moça derreter-se instantaneamente como sempre, mas ainda insistindo na falsa pose de raiva, com as mãos na cintura, enquanto o rapaz larga a sua mochila no chão depois de socar a porta uma última vez por garantia de fixação.

\- Ah é? E onde você esteve todo esse tempo então, desde que o trabalho terminou?

\- Na Cidade da Pedra, Obstone. – sua namorada pisca confusa e cruza os braços.

\- A Cidade das Joias? O que foi fazer lá de tão urgente?

\- Sting me contou que a Yukino disse muitas coisas legais sobre aquele lugar para ele quando foram fazer uma missão lá. Sendo que, na verdade, eles acabaram indo parar numa cidade falsa e foram pegos na armadilha de um maluco, mas não importa!... Quis comprar um anel pra você feito lá, e ele também já ia arranjar um para a Yukino, então nós dois fomos juntos até a verdadeira Obstone. – rubra e surpresa, Lucy o encara sem a menor ideia do que dizer, e mais comovida ainda ao vê-lo tirar do bolso da calça o dito anel dourado claramente forjado sobre encomenda, no formato de uma coroa sobre onde repousa um belo dragão com olhos rosados – Você gostou? – a jovem continua olhando a joia entregue em mãos de cabeça baixa e começa a chorar, fazendo o Dragneel entrar em desespero – Lucy? Lucy, por que está chorando? Você não gostou do presente?

\- Idiota! – ela diz entre choramingos – Se eu não tivesse gostado, teria atirado esse anel pela janela! – completa, e ao olhar para cima começa a rir ao vê-lo ainda confuso – Eu adorei! Eu **amei**! – confessa abraçando-o – Obrigada Natsu! É o melhor presente que eu já recebi até agora! Quer dizer, além de ter você como meu namorado. – é a vez dele de ficar comovido e envergonhado, todavia retribui o abraço e espera sorridente que ela se afaste um pouco por conta própria para colocar o anel em seu dedo anelar direito – É maravilhoso! Oh Natsu, deve ter custado muito! E... Era para ser de ouro mesmo?

\- Pelo que disse o Sting, sim. Ele falou que quanto mais parecido fosse o anel com uma aliança de casamento, melhor. – num segundo, as bochechas da maga ficam da cor dos cabelos de Erza, então num impulso esconde a cabeça no peito dele.

\- Você deve ter passado o dia inteiro correndo de um lado pro outro, não é?!

\- Bom, eu queria chegar o mais rápido possível em casa! – ele ri e beija os cabelos dourados, sentindo o perfume natural que tanto ama antes dela se afastar de novo.

\- Natsu, você não precisa vir correndo pra casa sempre que voltar de uma missão, principalmente se ela durar apenas algumas horas! Eu... Eu agradeço pelo presente, mas você podia ter feito as coisas com calma. Se você queria fazer uma surpresa, podia ter dito só que ia se atrasar. Fiquei preocupada, sabia?!

\- Desculpa. – o biquinho inconsciente do dragão do fogo derrete a princesa muito rapidamente, fazendo-a rir e enterrar o rosto no pescoço dele, esfregando o nariz ali.

\- Eu não vou a lugar algum, então por que esse desespero todo?

\- É que eu não tentei me apressar por causa do presente. Eu preciso te beijar pelo menos uma vez antes do dia terminar. – Natsu responde como se fosse óbvio o motivo.

\- E isso é uma regra? – a loira ri curiosa sobre o assunto.

\- Com certeza! Se não fizer isso, eu posso ficar doente! E mesmo vindo correndo logo depois de comprar o anel, eu ainda não consegui voltar ontem... – a feição séria e ao mesmo tempo tão inocente do Salamandra provoca outra risada da companheira.

\- "Doente"? De onde tirou isso Natsu? Não acha que está exagerando?

\- É claro que não! Você é como uma droga pra mim Lucy, e eu sou viciado. – esta nova confissão, somada ao calor em suas costas provocado pelas mãos dele ali, fazem-na suspirar numa repentina onda de excitação.

\- Ah é? – Lucy sobe as mãos do peito do amado para seu pescoço, compartilhando um sorriso malicioso e já mirando os lábios masculinos entreabertos.

\- É. Eu preciso da minha dose diária de **vitamina Lucy**.

\- Está certo, mas eu vou te dar uma cópia da chave, para que de agora em diante você não precise mais quebrar a porta caso se esqueça de tomar sua **vitamina**.

\- Ok! – ele abre um grande sorriso e os dois riem – O que quer fazer agora?

\- Espere um pouco, você passou na guilda? Os outros devem estar preocupados.

\- Ah, eu faço isso depois! Você tem 90% do meu amor, então vamos aproveitar!

\- E os outros 10%, são de quem? – a enciumada moça ergue uma sobrancelha.

\- Da guilda. – ela resmunga satisfeita, voltando a rir quando o namorado a segura no colo e leva até o sofá da sala – Vamos ver televisão!

\- Eu adoraria, mas ainda preciso terminar de lavar a louça. Por que você não vai preparando as pipocas e me espera pra assistirmos a um filme?

\- Beleza! – contudo, ao invés de livra-la, o dragão a beija de surpresa enquanto lhe abraça forte, caindo vagarosamente por cima dela e se acomodando entre suas pernas.

\- Na-Natsu!... – a maga estelar chama tentando se desvencilhar dos tão tentadores lábios – Assim eu não... Vou terminar nada... – diz recuperando o fôlego.

\- Tá bom... Eu paro. – ele também puxa o ar, porém, nenhum dos dois se meche.

\- Legal...! – a loira ofega sem tirar os olhos dos dele até, finalmente, resmungar a desistência aos próprios pensamentos – Dane-se! Só mais um pouquinho! – o Dragneel sorri satisfeito quando ela volta a beijá-lo, ambos separando-se apenas um tempo depois para fazer as tarefas planejadas antes que passe o próximo programa televisivo.

\- Ei Lucy, vem logo pra cá! O filme parece muito legal!

\- É? – ela por fim se senta ao lado dele no sofá, trazendo as bebidas – Como é?

\- Não sei, ainda vai começar, mas o trailer era legal.

\- Se for um filme de terror, aviso logo que vou embora!

\- Não é não, eu sei que você não gosta. É ação.

\- Ah, então tudo bem. Qual o nome do filme?

\- Lucy. – a Heartfilia o encara ao estender a bacia de pipocas, já com a mão cheia.

\- Oi? – o rapaz olha confuso na sua direção e ergue uma sobrancelha.

\- Eu disse "Lucy". – repete ao pegar um pouco da pipoca.

\- E eu quero saber o que foi. O que foi?

\- Não, sua estranha! – ele ri e a amada faz um bico – O nome do filme é **Lucy**!

\- Verdade? – ela toma um gole do refrigerante e ri – Engraçado.

\- A protagonista também é loira, que nem você.

\- E ela também é bonita, como eu? – o dragão do fogo sorri maliciosamente.

\- Bem mais! – a resposta a aborrece, então ela pega uma das almofadas e começa a bater nele – Eu tava brincando! Era brincadeira! – o namorado diz rindo.

\- Acho bom mesmo! – Lucy interrompe as almofadadas e Natsu abaixa suas mãos, desarmando as defesas e assim recebendo um golpe atrás da cabeça.

\- Ai! Ah, agora você vai ver! – ele a agarra por trás, prendendo-a entre as pernas, e quando todas as almofadas estão no chão os dois desatam a rir bem felizes – Ei... Eu te amo muito, sua estranha. – de novo, a princesa beija seu dragão; daí ataca com cócegas.

 **Continua...**

* * *

 **Estamos no antepenúltimo capítulo, minna, então vamos às notinhas rápidas. 1: A cena em que o Natsu fala que precisa de "vitamina Lucy" é uma brincadeira baseada no filme "Selvagem", em que o esquilo apaixonado pela girafa diz isso. 2: Na cena em que o Natsu conta que foi com o Sting para a cidade Obstone comprar um anel para a Lucy, pra quem não está acompanhando e por isso não entendeu ou simplesmente não se lembra desse momento, confira o Spin-Off dos "Dragões Gêmeos da Sabertooth".**


	9. Mudança de Ventura

**É isso pessoal, acabou-se a perversão. Certamente alguns dos casais tiveram "cenas clima" mais quentes que outros, mas espero que todas tenham ficado bacanas.**

* * *

 **Cap. 9**

 **Mudança de Ventura**

{Casa da Lucy}

\- Natsu, faz o favor de recolher todas essas pipocas do tapete e os copos sujos de refrigerante. – o Dragneel obedece e deixa a louça na pia, recuando para sentar em uma cadeira enquanto a namorada lava tudo, e então começa a fitar o bumbum de Lucy – Oh Natsu, será que você pode parar de ficar me secando desse jeito? – reclama, enxugando as mãos no pano sobre a pia e virando de frente, e nisso o rapaz ergue o olhar, mas só de leve – Vá subindo um pouco mais, meus olhos estão aqui em cima! Poxa, por que você sempre fica olhando pra onde não deve quando está pensativo? Na verdade, você perder horas pensando ainda me surpreende, embora eu ache bom, mas precisa fazer isso?

\- Ah Lucy, é que por algum motivo eu raciocino melhor quando estou olhando os seus peitos ou a sua bunda. – ele é socado subitamente, indo ao chão – Foi um elogio!

\- Não consegue me elogiar sem precisar recorrer à perversão, seu tarado?

\- Não pode me culpar! – Natsu levanta segurando a bochecha e meche a boca para aliviar a dor – Eu te amo, então é natural que eu queira tocar você! Cada pedacinho...

\- Tudo? – ela abraça o peito e o quadril, virando o rosto por vergonha e ao mesmo tempo se sentindo lisonjeada – Tudinho mesmo?

\- Tudo! – o Salamandra volta a se aproximar – Eu quero conhecer todas as coisas que você esconde, nos mínimos detalhes. De novo, de novo, e de novo...

\- Eu não estou escondendo nada, então não venha com essa desculpa ridícula pra meter a mão onde não deve! – a loira recua até bater na bancada.

\- Mas eu sou seu namorado e você é muito linda Lucy!

\- Eu sei. – diz convencida, passando a mão no cabelo – E no que estava pensando?

\- Que para impedir qualquer cara de te tocar, eu preciso deixar a minha marca no seu corpo. Assim nenhum outro homem vai poder chegar perto.

\- O que você é, um cachorro demarcando território? Eu... – ela cora, olhando para baixo – Eu gosto é de você somente, então não tem por que ter tanta desconfiança.

\- Não desconfio, mas sou um dragão, sabe disso, então é totalmente normal que eu queira proteger a minha companheira das piores coisas! – a maga estelar sente os pelos do corpo se eriçarem – Igneel me ensinou que todo dragão é um colecionador, mas tem sempre um tesouro mais precioso, e ele deve guarda-lo com a sua vida, porque se perder pode acabar enlouquecendo de tristeza. – ele enlaça os dedos de suas mãos com os dela.

\- Agora entendi a razão de você ter tantas lembranças das nossas missões em casa. Bem... Eu não quero que você enlouqueça de qualquer forma. – ao vê-la engolir a seco, com as bochechas rosadas, o jovem ri e cola suas testas, trocando sorrisos – Tem certeza de que não quer fazer isso por causa das provocações do Gajeel?

\- Não é por isso. – o dragão do fogo faz um bico e segura o seu pulso, beijando a frente e trazendo a mão dela para perto do rosto – Eu só quero deixar em você a minha marca, uma que não se igualará a nenhuma outra, porque se um cara tentar te tocar com segundas intenções a mão dele vai queimar até virar cinzas! – Lucy treme e ri nervosa.

\- A Levy me explicou esse detalhe das marcas depois de conseguir a dela. Eu não tenho certeza se quero carregar esse poder todo comigo. Não quero matar ninguém!

\- É apenas uma magia para assustar e avisar que você já tem um dono: eu.

\- Possessivo, não?! – apesar de dizer isso em tom de repreensão, a maga se arrepia inteira novamente e nem consegue manter contato visual – Isso pode ser perigoso.

\- Se ele insistir, não vai ser sua culpa caso o canalha carbonize.

\- Ótima notícia! – ela suspira aos risos, acariciando com uma mão a bochecha dele e com a outra sua nuca – Então... Minha marca será diferente da marca da Levy e as das outras meninas?!... – ele se anima ao vê-la cogitando a ideia – Eu já vi as de todas. A da Yukino é branca, a da Kagura é preta, a da Levy cinza e a da Mira dourada, como ela mesma mostrou para mim e algumas das garotas depois de assumir o seu namoro com o Laxus. E nenhum dos dragões nas marcas se parece com o outro, realmente.

\- Isso! É como uma impressão digital, nenhuma é igual à outra. Elas têm poderes, cores e formas bem diferentes, e também surgem em lugares desiguais no corpo.

\- E... Você quer muito mesmo colocar a sua em mim? – Natsu sorri com malícia, algo comum ultimamente, e chega a centímetros de distância de seus lábios, passando uma mão ao redor da cintura e a outra atrás do pescoço, deixando-a de pernas bambas.

\- Sim. O que você acha? – a moça também não consegue pensar em mais nada.

\- Eu devia me guardar até o meu casamento, como a minha mãe me dizia para ser uma boa menina... Mas... Se você prometer que nunca vai me abandonar...

\- Nunca, Lucy. Eu sou seu pra vida inteira. Agora, me deixe te fazer minha para sempre. – os dois sorriem e se entregam a um beijo caloroso e voraz, indo pro quarto.

...

Duas horas mais tarde, o Dragneel aparece na cozinha com o cabelo desgrenhado e usando apenas uma cueca boxer vermelha e preta. Ele coça a cabeça e abre o freezer, achando o pote do sorvete de chocolate, então volta ao quarto. A Heartfilia está deitada na cama, exausta e opostamente elétrica, se espreguiçando. Ela sorri ao vê-lo com duas colheres e pega uma quando o Salamandra deita ao seu lado por cima do edredom.

\- Nossa, eu não sabia que a minha garganta estava tão quente! – ela anuncia após a primeira provada do doce – Não demora e sai fumaça da minha boca daqui a pouco!

\- Eu me sinto normal. – o Dragon Slayer sorri e come despreocupado.

\- Você é assim o tempo todo, eu não! Estou quente desse jeito por sua culpa! – a loira sorri tímida e ele ri de volta, deixando a colher no pote para abraça-la pela cintura.

\- Lucy... – ronrona contra o ombro dela, fazendo-a rir – Ei Lucy, você gostou?

\- Se eu... – a maga enrubesce – Não faça perguntas tão sem-vergonhas, seu bobo!

\- Mas eu quero saber se você gostou! – ele pede seriamente – Eu te machuquei?

\- Não. – ela desvia o olhar – Foi a minha primeira vez, então eu estou um pouco dolorida, mas é só. Não é sua culpa, ok?! – o rapaz franze as sobrancelhas e faz um bico – Sim, eu gostei sim, tá bem?! – a namorada ri ao vê-lo abrir seu típico grande sorriso e começar a esfregar o rosto em seus seios, completamente sem vergonha.

\- Então vamos fazer isso sempre, pelo menos três vezes por dia, como hoje!

\- "Três"? Tá maluco? Não posso me cansar assim, eu tenho vida fora da cama!

\- Mas é só questão de costume. – ele pausa os carinhos, erguendo a cabeça – Além disso, precisamos praticar Lucy, pra ter nossos trinta filhos. – os olhos dela arregalam e logo Natsu é jogado para longe junto do pote com sorvete, que por sorte não derrama.

\- Como assim "filhos"? Como assim "trinta"? Nós começamos a namorar agora!

\- Mas Lucy, você é minha companheira, então é normal que a gente tenha filhos.

\- Natsu... Eu te amo, e claro que vou querer ter filhos com você... – sua vergonha amplia ao ver o sorriso dele crescer – O número não vai ser tão grande, é óbvio! – o seu namorado faz um bico aborrecido – Mas eu não pretendo ser mãe antes de casar!

\- Eu não te entendo Lucy. – o dragão do fogo cruza as pernas ao sentar – Você só complica a nossa relação! Eu tinha te escolhido como minha companheira há tempos, e mesmo assim só valeu quando começamos a namorar no ano passado.

\- E eu ia adivinhar que você tinha me escolhido como parceira?

\- **Companheira** , não "parceira"! Tem diferença! No começo eu te achei bem legal e pedi pra formarmos um time com o Happy; os outros só foram entrando de penetras. – ela ri da careta dele – Aí percebi que realmente te amava, e ainda amo, então te escolhi, mas você nem me deixava tocar nos seus peitos!

\- É claro! – a maga estelar estreita o olhar e torce o nariz – Então, quando foi isso?

\- Acho que quando apareceu o quatro-olhos e vocês combinaram de sair juntos.

\- Heim?... Ah, aquele rapaz que acabou ficando com a Cana?!

\- É. Você disse que ia trocar a missão comigo e o Happy por um encontro. – ela ri encabulada novamente, coçando a nuca – Eu fiquei com ciúme e só me acalmei quando você subiu no trem! Mas acho que eu já tinha te escolhido desde que nos conhecemos.

\- Natsu... – Lucy suspira comovida – Anda, volta pra cama! – o dragão não perde tempo e pula no colchão, colocando-a entre as pernas e abraçando sua cintura.

\- Você é estranha Lucy. – a jovem revira os olhos, já acostumada com o adjetivo – Se quer casar antes de termos nossos filhos tudo bem, mas eu quero ter pelo menos três!

\- Vou pensar no seu caso, já que quem vai ter sou eu e não você. – ela afaga seus cabelos – Quer saber...? Sempre pensei que conseguiria me manter recatada até o dia do meu casamento, mas você, Dragneel, consegue me fazer querer ser uma garota má, e no final eu não acho isso ruim. Eu também te escolhi e sei que fiz uma boa escolha. – ele também sorri emocionado antes que a amada comece a beija-lo no pescoço.

\- Lucy, faz cócegas! – os dois riem, voltando a se beijarem.

\- Natsu, não me apalpe assim! Quer tirar o atraso pelas vezes que eu não deixei?

\- Isso aí! – o Salamandra ri travesso, virando-a de frente e encaixando as pernas dela na sua cintura antes de deita-la devagar sobre a colcha rosa – Vamos outra vez?

\- Pelo Criador, você é insaciável! – ambos riem – Sorte sua que não resisto a você.

Sem mais delongas, a maga beija o Dragon Slayer torridamente, passando as mãos pelos cabelos dele. Logo Natsu coloca-a montada sobre si e passa a língua na marca do dragão vermelho do lado direito do pescoço feminino, pouco abaixo de onde seria a sua cicatriz. A imagem incendeia conforme a contorna e, quando ele crava seus caninos ali, Lucy sabe que vai demorar até terem coragem de dar uma passadinha na guilda.

...

\- Como assim "a bruxa quer vingança"? – a aflita voz jovem soa entre as paredes do aposento luxuoso, onde reside também uma fada com asas de aparência bem similar a folhas secas no outono, em tons de vermelho, laranja e amarelo – Fala daquela...?

\- Sim, a mesma bruxa que provocou a partida das fadas da Ilha Tenrou por guiar o Acnologia até lá, aquela selada dentro da joia Jade Tenrou por nosso rei e nossa rainha. – ela explica com uma careta pensativa, apoiando o queixo na mão direita, cujo cotovelo reside na cadeira dourada onde está sentada, e cruzando a perna esquerda sobre a outra – Aquela maldita ainda está viva e enviou uma aliada pra rondar a Fairy Tail. Com certeza tem planos de vingança pelo que aconteceu antes, e certamente ela e a gangue arranjada tentarão se aproveitar dos membros da guilda já comprometidos, considerando o quanto a conexão deles melhorou!... E sua magia também.

\- E o que vamos fazer então? Precisamos avisá-los, nós temos que...!

\- CALMA! – a loirinha paralisa com as mãos no ar enquanto a amiga se levanta – Credo, até parece que nunca entrou numa batalha antes!

\- Eu já ajudei a salvar Magnólia muitas vezes sim, mas depois disso só auxiliei os meus amigos, então é claro que tenho motivos para estar nervosa!

\- Sei bem disso, e com certeza ninguém a culpará por ter se rendido ao desespero, considerando os sacrifícios que fez para salvá-los, como o da sua maturidade física. – a garota baixa a cabeça, receosa – Mas é um fato que graças ao ataque daquela guilda das trevas décadas atrás, a joia foi quebrada e a bruxa libertada. – a mais velha caminha até a janela iluminada pelo por do sol para espiar o lado de fora atrás das cortinas – Mavis, eu entendo perfeitamente a sua preocupação. Todos aqui têm razão de ficarem nervosos, só que as coisas não vão melhorar se nós entrarmos em pânico. O que passou já passou; é inútil se lamentar por erros do passado, especialmente porque só aprendemos a fazer o certo errando! Então, manter a calma é o primeiro passo agora. – dito isso, ela suspira.

\- E o segundo? – o espírito questiona se aproximando de Vitalina.

\- Nós temos que alertar a Fairy Tail. Eles devem saber da próxima batalha que os atingirá, aos seus amigos, ao povo de Fiore... A todos nós.

 **Continua...**

* * *

 **Aqui teve uma mençãozinha ao único cara que chamou a Lucy pra sair (amiga, tudo bem, você ficou na seca pra se acostumar ao calor do seu dragão de fogo!). Pra quem não lembra dele, aconselho assistirem de novo ao episódio 49 - O Dia do Encontro Destinado. Bom, é reta final e agora a cobra vai fumar! Kkk**


	10. Mudança de Cenário - Parte 1

**Para quem não captou a sequência de cenas na fanfic, ela se passa em cinco dias. No primeiro dia é a visita de alguns membros da Fairy Tail à Sabertooth; no segundo tem as "cenas clima" de alguns casais, a visita do Rogue, da Kagura e do Frosch à Erza e o Gajeel sai pra beber com o Jellal, os dois voltando para casa completamente bêbados; no terceiro a equipe montada pelo Makarov vai espionar o encontro do Laxus e da Mira e tem mais "cenas clima"; no quarto é a missão do Gajeel, do Natsu e dos Exceeds. No quinto e último dia é a única "cena clima" que acontece entre o Natsu e a Lucy e quando as fadas aparecem na guilda, que é neste capítulo.**

* * *

 **Cap. 10**

 **Mudança de Cenário – Parte 1**

{Casa da Lucy}

\- Lucy, Natsu? – Happy entra voando pela janela da cozinha, seguido de Charlie.

\- Ei idiota, nós não podemos sair invadindo a casa das pessoas assim!

\- Natsu e eu fazemos isso toda hora. Além disso, é só a casa da Lucy.

\- Quer dizer o quê com isso? – a loira surge atrás dele e, antes que o gato possa se defender, é pego pela cauda e fica balançando de cabeça para baixo – A minha casa não é a casa da Mãe Joana não, seu gato idiota!

\- Mas eu nem conheço essa "Mãe Joana"! – o felino azul se defende assustado.

\- Vamos Lucy, o Happy não fez por mal. – Natsu aparece por trás dela e com um suspiro a moça libera o peludo voador, que vai se esconder atrás da gata branca.

\- Que covarde!... Mas Natsu, então você estava aqui mesmo?

\- Sim. O Happy não contou para os outros lá na guilda?

\- Aye. Eu ia, mas não tinha ninguém, então fui ver a Charlie. Podemos encontrar com a Wendy na guilda se a Lucy gorda não me matar! – a maga estelar ameaça saltar nele, mas o dragão prende sua cintura e começa a rir.

\- Tudo bem, se acalme. – ele pede cantarolando, baixando as mãos dela já prontas pra degolar o bichano e passando os dedos da mão esquerda com uma munhequeira por cima da gola da curtíssima blusa dela – Talvez você tenha ficado mais braba por causa disso? – a loira lembra automaticamente da marca de dragão no pescoço e cora.

\- "Disso" o quê? – a Exceed questiona confusa.

\- Aposto que eles estavam fazendo coisas indecentes. Lucy pervertida!

\- Nã-não, nós não estávamos fazendo nada não! Por que vocês não vão antes? Nós os alcançamos! – os gatos dão de ombros e caminham até a porta, então ela se vira para confrontar o namorado – Natsu, eu não quero que faça alarde por causa desta marca!

\- Por que não? O Gajeel contou pra todo mundo quando marcou a Levy!

\- Ele não saiu fazendo fofoca, os outros é que escutaram quando ele se gabou para você. De qualquer forma, eu não quero que fique espalhando da nossa intimidade.

\- Hum... Está com vergonha, Lucy? – ele diz seu nome em tom arrastado, tocando o bumbum quase exposto pela saia minúscula com a mão direita, coberta por uma luva – Não quer que os outros saibam o que você fez comigo horas atrás?

\- E-Eu nã-não sou pervertida! – ela tenta se defender inutilmente, tentando manter distância dele sem sucesso também – Você é que fica circulando por aí só com esse seu colete, mostrando... – sua voz morre ao olhar para o abdômen definido – Todo o resto.

\- Ah é? – o Dragon Slayer sorri maliciosamente, ciente de que acaba de encontrar uma nova forma de provocar sua maravilhosa companheira.

...

{Guilda Fairy Tail}

\- Pelo Criador! – Wendy diz assustada, pondo a mão sobre a boca – O que é isso?

\- O que aconteceu, gente? – Lucy chega neste momento com Natsu e os dois gatos e eles vão abrindo caminho pelo grupo parado na porta da guilda, então entram na onda de horror que atingiu a todos pela tenebrosa visão do lado de dentro.

\- "Morte às Fadas". – Cana lê em voz alta as palavras escritas com sangue no chão do salão, logo abaixo da sacada do segundo andar, onde amarraram um par de asas de fada no corrimão usando correntes – Alguém está nos ameaçando?

\- Não é uma ameaça. – uma bela voz feminina é reconhecida por muitos, fazendo-os virarem para a entrada, deparando-se com duas pessoas de capuz – Rápido, entrem e fecharemos as portas! – todo mundo obedece e longe dos estranhos eles se revelam.

\- Vitalina?! – Mirajane murmura surpresa – É você mesma?

\- Em carne e asas. – a loira responde bem humorada, logo murchando o sorriso ao voltar os olhos para cima – Agora sabemos o que houve com nosso último espião.

\- "Espião"? – Levy olha dela para o segundo andar e vice-versa – Então as asas...

\- Era um amigo nosso. – responde o rapaz ao lado de Vitalina, que, embora sorria, está claramente gritando de angústia por dentro – E este é um aviso para vocês.

\- Que tipo de aviso? – Gajeel questiona nervoso – E quem diabos é você?

\- Calma gente, eu explico! – Vita levanta a mão direita em sinal de paciência e dá dois passos a frente – Este é meu parceiro e amigo de infância, Astêmio, fada artesão.

\- Olá! É um prazer conhecer todos, finalmente! – ele acena, parecendo mais alegre – Embora as circunstâncias não sejam das melhores... Ouvi muitas coisas interessantes a respeito de vocês, coisas de todo o tipo realmente.

\- É claro, o que não faltam são informações "interessantes" da gente, **realmente**. – Gray revira os olhos – Então, vocês sabem quem fez isso?

\- Infelizmente, ou felizmente, sim. Nós estivemos observando vocês durante esse tempo todo. O ano que passou foi tempestuoso, é verdade, por isso queremos aproveitar para prestar nossas sinceras condolências aos Dragon Slayers por sua perda. – o artesão e sua amiga se curvam em sinal de respeito – Lamentamos a morte dos dragões.

\- Muito! – ela completa melancolicamente, trazendo tristeza a Natsu e aos outros, mas com seu leve sorriso eles logo se revigoram e agradecem – Eu contei aos meus pais todas as informações que descobri lendo o diário da minha irmã Vivienne. Fui mostra-lo aos membros da Corte também. Gostaríamos até de ter conversado com Igneel para tirar algumas dúvidas antes que... Bem... – o Dragneel abaixa a cabeça com pesar, aceitando o amparo de Lucy ao entrelaçar suas mãos e recostar a testa em seu ombro – Enfim... O rei e a rainha do Reino das Fadas aceitaram com mais tranquilidade as notícias quando soubemos que os dragões conseguiram deter as suas **dragonificações** após tanto tempo desaparecidos. Isso nos deu mais segurança para confiar em sua força.

\- E como souberam disso? Estavam presentes naquele dia? – Wendy indaga.

\- Não. – Vitalina acena em negação – Na verdade, seus espíritos nos disseram isso antes de partir. – o público exclama surpreso ao saber – As fadas podem ouvir orações e confidências tão bem quanto qualquer entidade da luz, e justamente por isso eu garanto que, em seus momentos finais, eles estavam satisfeitos, pois seu único desejo era vê-los a salvo e felizes. – a confissão emociona o trio de Dragon Slayers.

\- Eles disseram algo sobre a relação entre Igneel e Vivienne? – Erza pergunta.

\- Não em palavras, mas eu não tenho dúvida de que Igneel era, de fato, o dragão amado da minha irmã. Ele ficou amargurado com Acnologia não somente pela dor que provocou aos humanos e dragões, como também às fadas. Natsu lhe trouxera de volta a força para amar alguém, a força que ele perdeu há muito tempo. E naquele instante eu... – ela toca o peito com a mão esquerda – Pensei tê-lo visto sorrir para mim, agradecendo todo o meu esforço também. Foi a primeira vez que senti orgulho de mim mesma, então não duvidem: toda essa dor tem um propósito! Ele só não foi revelado ainda.

\- Sim, seria bom se fosse logo, mas, pulando essa parte, eu tenho uma pergunta. – Laxus faz um aceno com a mão pra chamar a atenção de todos – Por que vocês estavam preocupados com a **Dragonificação**? – o casal de fadas se entreolha e a loira tosse.

\- Vejam bem... É porque, há muito tempo atrás, as fadas já tiveram que lidar com a mesma situação e... Foi um tanto desagradável.

\- Desagradável por quê? – Mira faz uma careta preocupada e Aste toma a frente.

\- Isso é uma coisa que nós dois não sabíamos, mas como a Vita ficou responsável por observar a nova geração da Fairy Tail e agora eu sou o seu ajudante, os membros da Corte das Fadas, composta pelo rei e a rainha, os conselheiros, que são os pais da Vita, e os Ministros das Estações, concordaram em revelar um segredo da realeza conhecido só por eles. O caso é que o nosso rei era um príncipe humano antes de se tornar uma fada.

\- Não brinca! – Natsu fala empolgado e chocado – E como ele virou uma?

\- Foi bem interessante... – ele prossegue, gesticulando – Quando o nosso rei era o príncipe dos homens, ele precisou lutar com o próprio pai para provar que tinha direito a coroa. Era uma tradição no seu reino... Mas ele não conseguiu, por isso foi banido.

\- Que horror! – Alzack faz uma careta – Que tipo de pai faz uma coisa dessas?

\- O pior de todos, com certeza! A questão é que ele acabou indo se refugiar dentro do território dos dragões. Na época a maioria deles vivia dentro da Floresta Mística, nas margens da Lagoa Espiritual, um lugar onde a aura de tudo que tem vida pode ser vista.

\- Se importaria de explicar melhor para os leigos aqui? – Wakaba solicita.

\- Talvez eu não tenha explicado isso para Lucy e os outros... – Vita reflete – Bem, eu posso falar agora. A alma de uma pessoa é a essência do corpo, aquilo que o move, e seu espírito é a parte que determina o julgamento da sua alma quando o corpo morre. Na forma mais simples de se dizer, se você for uma boa pessoa o seu espírito é puro, mas se não for ele é impuro, então a alma fica corrompida. Não sei se ainda existem humanos que creem em reencarnação, nem me importa, contudo o fato é: você não reencarna se a sua alma estiver corrompida. Enquanto seu espírito não for purificado, você sofrerá uma condenação para pagar pelos pecados de quando estava vivo. Como isso depende muito do tipo de pessoa que você escolhe ser, nem todo demônio, por exemplo, é mau.

\- E a aura é a emissão da energia que seu espírito possui. – Astêmio complementa – A Floresta Mística está em um lugar muito distante da humanidade, onde vivem todos os tipos de seres místicos, como as fadas. Antes era possível viver em harmonia com os humanos, porém, até os dragões notaram que seria mais fácil ficarem escondidos e só se revelarem para quem merecesse estar na sua presença. – muitos dos presentes encaram o trio de Dragon Slayers neste instante – Os dragões gostavam da Lagoa Espiritual porque naquela clareira onde se encontra, cercada por lírios, tudo parece ter mais vida. Além do mais, quando dragões conseguem uma companhia, adquirem marcas nos corpos capazes de emitir aura da mesma forma, porque elas são a representação dos seus espíritos. – ao fim da explicação, o jovem olha para o pescoço de Lucy e cutuca o braço da parceira.

\- Ah... – o sorriso da fada aumenta – Lucy, que linda marca você tem no pescoço! – toda a plateia se volta para a moça, que tenta desesperadamente subir a gola da blusa – Pelo visto, os Dragon Slayers mais velhos já andaram marcando as suas companheiras, e não só aqui! Nós sabemos bem que andaram se juntando muitos casais em guildas aí!

\- Neste caso, por que não vão fazer graça com a Yukino e a Kagura?

\- Que coisa feia Lucy, não fique dedurando suas amigas! – Aste tapa a boca com a mão para segurar a gargalhada – Incrível... Como a marca da Fairy Tail, vocês sempre divertem a todos, mesmo em situações aborrecedoras. Mas chega de falar de marcas! De onde paramos... O rei das fadas, quando era príncipe dos homens, decidiu desistir do seu mundo e roubou um saquinho com pó de fada que ele sabia existir no cofre real. Talvez o pai dele já tivesse roubado de alguma fada, vá saber...! Depois disso, ele abriu o portal para o nosso mundo e foi parar no território dos dragões. Eles viram o seu valor e deram um voto de confiança, acolhendo-o na horda. Então, um dia, ele conheceu nossa rainha.

\- Na época ela era a princesa. – o artesão corrige – Os antigos governantes, pais da princesa, tinham lhe arranjado um casamento pensando que isso sossegaria seu coração rebelde, e por isso ela fugiu naquele dia para a Lagoa Espiritual. Como nunca tinha ido tão longe pela floresta, ela ficou com medo quando percebeu que estava cercada por um grupo de dragões, pois também não tinha afinidade com eles. Antes que atacasse para se defender, o príncipe a deteve mostrou a bondade deles. Os dois se enamoraram na hora.

\- E eu fiz uma pintura disso! – a loira ao seu lado se gaba orgulhosa.

Girando a mão esquerda, ela faz aparecer um quadro onde uma fada está dentro de um lago cercado por lírios, junto de um humano e um dragão verde. Os longos cachos dela são dourados, como os curtos e lisos fios do homem de armadura negra com capa vermelha, que segura seu pulso direito. Seus olhos também possuem tom de ouro, já ao contrário dos azuis dele. O cenário é coberto por luzes que parecem vaga-lumes.

 **Continua...**

* * *

 **Bom gente, a fic ficou maior do que eu esperava e, de novo, por minhas expectativas de tamanho serem superadas, estou acrescentando mais um capítulo fora o especial. Desta vez é pra valer: este é o penúltimo capítulo!**


	11. Mudança de Cenário - Parte 2

**Eu agradeço a todos que leram a fanfic até o final. É mais uma continuação concluída da série. Como vocês viram, eu procurei destacar o nome de muitos membros da Fairy Tail que normalmente passam despercebidos e acho que o destaque valeu a pena. Neste capítulo, alguns dos diálogos presentes remetem ao capítulo 441 do mangá de Fairy Tail, Ilha Caracall.**

* * *

 **Cap. 11**

 **Mudança de Cenário – Parte 2**

{Guilda Fairy Tail}

\- É um belo quadro, Vita! – Juvia elogia a imagem apresentada nas mãos de Aste.

\- Obrigada. – a fada sorri envaidecida – A história do nosso rei Patrick e da nossa rainha Lavínia é linda, embora tenha tido reviravoltas bem cruéis. Pra começar, eles não tiveram permissão para casar, porque ele era humano e, mais especificamente, por já ter recebido o poder das sombras de um dragão negro. Então, ele foi um Dragon Slayer, da mesma forma que vocês conhecem. Era um considerável perigo para o Reino das Fadas.

\- Que demais! – Natsu bafora seu calor interno de dragão com animação.

\- O nome não era Refúgio das Fadas? – Gray ergue uma sobrancelha.

\- O termo "refúgio" era usado lá no nosso antigo domínio entre os humanos, a Ilha Tenrou, mas o lar original das fadas é na Floresta Mística, onde temos um reino. Enfim, aconteceu que naquele tempo o povo élfico estava em guerra com alguns trasgos, ogros e outros seres da escuridão, então morriam muitos elfos e elfas guerreiros todos os dias. A raça élfica é da luz, embora o temperamento da maioria dos elfos seja orgulhoso e até caprichoso... Um detalhe importante é que quando os seres místicos da luz morrem, se seus espíritos estão muito manchados, se mantem entre os vivos em busca de vingança.

\- É uma informação interessante. – Romeo diz fingindo não estar tremendo.

\- Pois é. Então, tinha uma caverna onde esses mortos e mortas iam se alojar, e ela ficava exatamente entre o Reino das Fadas e o Reino dos Elfos. Era a única passagem e acabou sendo selada dos dois lados, pros vivos não entrarem e os espíritos não saírem, só que por causa disso as duas raças não mantinham mais contato já fazia uns anos. Foi então que o príncipe Patrick fez um acordo com os pais da princesa Lavínia: se ele desse um jeito nos espíritos, eles iriam permitir o casamento dos dois. Mas... Naquele dia, em que os dois entraram na caverna, ele usou demais o seu poder e assumiu a forma de um dragão, por causa da **Dragonificação**. E eu fiz outra pintura sobre a cena quando soube.

Vitalina gira o pulso e nas mãos de Astêmio o quadro anterior é substituído, logo mostrando um dragão negro com escamas eriçadas, mais parecendo navalhas, rugindo pra formas quase humanas que saem das paredes de uma caverna escura, como fumaça pelas fendas. Ele tenta proteger a mesma fada da primeira imagem, desta vez sem asas e com um tipo de esfera energética nas mãos. É uma visão poética, e todos sentem isso.

\- Realmente, é bem expressivo! E você continua se superando na pintura!

\- Obrigada Lucy. É triste, mas nossa rainha precisou sacrificar as asas para salva-los usando todo o poder que dispunha pra expulsar os espíritos malignos dali. Por isso já não se pode vê-las nesta tela. – ela faz a obra desaparecer.

\- Deu certo, – o artesão prossegue – só que aí o único jeito de trazer o príncipe de volta a forma humana era com magia negra, então a princesa foi falar com uma bruxa.

\- Essa por acaso era a mesma bruxa da Ilha Tenrou? – Gajeel questiona sério.

\- Sim. – ele confirma – Ela disse que poderia fazer o serviço, até mesmo fazê-lo se transformar numa fada, então eles aceitaram. Só depois a maldita disse que exigiria um pagamento, e ele foi alto! Ela queria a força, a pele, tudo de todos os dragões. Os dois se recusaram a pagar o preço e interferiram na sua captura, permitindo a fuga de alguns da horda. Quem sabe Igneel e os outros dragões que conheceram não tenham decidido vir para o mundo humano justamente depois disso; é uma teoria. Nós, com certeza, viemos. Os pais da princesa morreram naquela confusão, tentando protegê-la, e ela decidiu levar as fadas sobreviventes para um refúgio, daí virou o "Refúgio das Fadas da Ilha Tenrou".

\- Isso quer dizer que aquela bruxa atacou vocês já por vingança?! – Levy conclui.

\- Pois é. Agora ela quer se vingar de novo, a psicopata! – Vita bufa de raiva.

\- Bom, voltando ao assunto anterior, – Jellal aponta para o salão sem fita-lo – qual a sua opinião sobre os recentes acontecimentos?

\- Justamente o que estão vendo, a mensagem das bruxas para vocês. – a loira com cachos franze o cenho vendo as asas arrancadas de fada – "A razão de tanto sofrimento está mais perto do que antes". Tudo pareceu calmo depois do último embate, daí surgiu outra atividade de vilania envolvendo um império vizinho e uma maldita bruxa para nos afastar do tempo de paz de novo! Mesmo assim, tudo bem, porque se todo mundo fosse ficar parado demais não teria graça! Certo?

\- Seu ponto de vista realmente nos acalmou muito, Vita, obrigada!

\- Ei, **fada Lucy** , não me aborreça! Astêmio e eu viemos aqui, escondidos sobre o sol escaldante em capuzes quentes, – aponta-os no chão – com a melhor das intenções!

\- Certo, certo, e não precisa me chamar de **fada**!... – ela cora – Que "atividade de vilania" é essa da qual estava falando? Não são as bruxas apenas, tem outro inimigo?

\- Então... Melhor começar por um detalhe... Depois de a guilda inteira descobrir a identidade de Lumen Histoire, a segurança da Mavis ficou comprometida. O nosso rei e a nossa rainha mandaram todos protegerem a **Primeira Fada** , especialmente por terem suspeitas do retorno de Maxine em busca de vingança. Ela é a dita bruxa que comandou o ataque à Ilha Tenrou com Acnologia antes de ser selada na joia Jade Tenrou.

\- Para nossa infelicidade, a joia foi quebrada depois que a guilda das trevas Blue Skull foi derrotada. – Aste suspira com um sorriso, dando de ombros – E imaginar que aquela maluca passou tantos anos tramando vingança por cima de vingança... Dá pena... Soubemos recentemente dos planos dela, por isso tivemos que levar Mavis embora.

\- Então vocês estão mesmo com a Primeira? Onde ela está?

\- Lamento Makarov, não podemos contar. – ele responde – Questão de segurança. Quanto menos souberem melhor, excerto pelo começo da história dela.

\- Como assim? Do que estão falando? Por favor, expliquem logo!

\- Bem Levy, querida, agora não é o momento. – Vitalina levanta o indicador – É certo que ninguém aqui sabe muito da sua primeira mestra, ou a fundação da guilda, só excluindo detalhes já contados por mim e ela mesma. As informações sobre a vida dela antes de seu corpo ser cristalizado são importantes para poderem ajudá-la a combater o Zeref, mas não devem se preocupar com a história agora. A maior preocupação da Fairy Tail, e de todos em Ishgar inclusive, deve ser prioritariamente com o Império Alvarez!

\- Império Alvarez?! – Makarov arregala os olhos – Do Continente do Oeste?

\- A menos que exista outro. – o artesão ri e tosse corado ao receber o repreensivo olhar da parceira pela brincadeira – Suspeitamos que a Maxine e o seu louco exército de bruxas querem o poder da Mavis, lacrado em seu corpo confinado naquela lacrima, por isso elas estão agora ajudando o Império Alvarez a se preparar para atacar Ishgar. – os membros da guilda começam a falar todos de uma vez com nervosismo.

\- Ei! – a voz de Bisca se sobressai, enquanto ao seu lado Alzack segura Asuka nos braços – Para essas bruxas chegarem a esse ponto, a Primeira tem tanto poder assim?

\- Eu já havia dito à Mavis que sua força é abençoada pelas fadas, e, assim sendo, isso tem um significado além da compreensão comum. – a fada explica.

\- A maioria das pessoas pode até achar que magia é algo surreal, mas se vissem o verdadeiro poder de uma fada ficariam de queixo caído! – seu amigo sorri cheio de si e faz círculos no ar com a mão esquerda, liberando pó mágico.

\- Isso quer dizer que vocês deram sua magia à Primeira? – Lisanna pergunta.

\- Não. – a loira alada revira os olhos – Nós estamos dizendo que os dons da Mavis vão além da magia simples, por isso é inestimável para as fadas. O poder dela é, de fato, igualável ao da minha irmã, e a Vivienne podia controlar a luz e as trevas! Já falei mais do que suficiente dela pra terem agora uma noção de comparação entre as duas!

\- Sendo assim, então por que não foram esconder Lumen Histoire em si? – Charlie indaga, apontando para o casal com a pata direita – A Primeira que a gente viu todo esse tempo era só uma projeção astral, então não seria melhor esconder o corpo dela?

\- Se escondêssemos, todos ficariam desprotegidos. Como ameaçariam usar Lumen Histoire se não soubessem onde estaria? – Astêmio dá de ombros – Além do mais, nós precisávamos treinar ela pra ganhar autoconfiança até a hora de enfrentar o mago negro. Para deter Zeref em sua jornada de destruição, a magia emocional é a mais importante, pois é justamente o tipo que o inimigo só ignora. Se Mavis não estiver emocionalmente pronta para abordá-lo, de nada vai adiantar recuperar a parte física.

\- Vocês estão mesmo contando com o retorno da Primeira ao seu corpo?

\- Absolutamente, Makarov! – o rapaz diz sorrindo, as asas batendo em agitação – Desde o primeiro momento na verdade, mesmo quando sabíamos tanto da história dela quanto sabem agora, porque os dados que os pais da Vita coletaram só começaram a ser feitos depois da maior parte dos membros da guilda quase explodirem junto com a Ilha Tenrou no novo ataque do Acnologia. Os relatórios eram pequenos e incompletos.

\- Minha mãe tinha ficado responsável por descobrir informações sobre a segunda geração da Fairy Tail, ou melhor, sobre a época de liderança do Makarov. – todos fitam o idoso temporariamente – Meu pai não conseguiu descobrir muito da primeira geração, da fundação da guilda... Ficamos ocupados nos escondendo entre as destruições dos nossos lares. Mas Mavis foi solidária em nos contar detalhes que faltavam para tapar os buracos na história. Em breve, todos vocês saberão a verdade também.

\- Por que não nos contam agora? – Natsu se impacienta – E por que esse passado importa tanto? Tem alguma coisa nessa história toda?

\- Se conseguirem aceitar o passado, poderão viver o presente e encarar seu futuro. – Vita fala seriamente – Se descobrirem a verdade, poderão libertar Mavis e finalmente impedir Zeref e Acnologia. Ela se tornará a espada desta guilda, fortalecendo a "magia suprema". Magia das trevas só consome as luzes mais fracas, lembrem-se disso!

\- Você não disse uma vez que o amor na sua forma mais pura se torna um escudo e uma espada? – Jellal relembra.

\- Sim, e seu escudo será Lucy. – todos encaram a envergonhada maga estelar – A **Segunda Fada**. Em que momento elas irão agir... Bem, em breve veremos.

\- O mais importante é: nós temos dupla certeza de que Mavis pode deter Zeref e o dragão arrasador. Por isso a Vita orientou vocês sobre a "magia suprema". Ou tentou.

\- Se caçoar de mim outra vez, vou arrancar sua língua fora! – a ameaça apenas faz seu parceiro rir, enquanto os demais dão um passo para trás com medo – Eles estão mais fortes agora, e os casais se formaram, não é?! Então pare de encher a minha paciência!

\- Ok, nervosinha! – ele cruza os braços, voltando a encarar o público – Sabem, é bom não terem tido a coragem de usar Lumen Histoire até agora, mesmo sobre ameaças constantes. Se desgastassem o corpo da sua mestra detendo algum daqueles problemas passados, Ishgar já podia ter sido invadido há tempos!

\- Então, essa bruxa Maxine e seu exército pessoal fizeram isso na entrada da nossa guilda? – Erza pergunta irritada com a visão do sangue no chão – Como ameaça.

\- Na verdade, elas estão muito seguras de si para invadirem sua guilda apenas pra deixar uma ameaça. Isso é um aviso de guerra. – Aste faz uma careta.

\- E o que devemos fazer agora, senhorita Vita? – Romeo questiona seriamente.

\- Ir ao Império Alvarez. – seu amigo diz no lugar dela – Para saber os detalhes do plano de invasão. É uma viagem de alguns dias até o Continente do Oeste, Arakitashia. Não temos ideia de como as bruxas estão incitando o exército a atacar, mas o imperador nem deve saber disso, portanto pode ser fácil descobrir algumas informações.

\- Se é assim tão simples, por que não investigam? – Evergreen torce o nariz.

\- Oh claro, deixem as fadas legítimas fazerem o serviço! – Vitalina põe uma mão no quadril – Se é para fazer parte da família, trabalhem em equipe conosco e dividam as tarefas! Não será tão difícil quanto pensam, contudo, nem tão simples também. Armem uma estratégia e coloquem as garotas no comando.

\- Heim? Por quê? – o Salamandra recebe olhares fuzilantes das mulheres e recua.

\- Aprendam mais essa: onde tem homem, mulher não trabalha, mas onde a mulher trabalha não se precisa de homem! – Vita sorri orgulhosa – Em outras palavras, se vocês quiserem avançar logo e com força bruta, fiquem à vontade e estraguem tudo. Agora, se entrarem no território inimigo usando o poder feminino ao invés de deixar as moças na retaguarda, é sucesso garantido, estarão feitos!

\- Nisso eu concordo. – o parceiro alado levanta a mão em acordo – Eu já vi muita mulher em ação, e quando elas querem mesmo não brincam em serviço!

\- Sei... A Vita te pagou quanto pra dizer isso? – o mago do gelo questiona pasmo, recebendo no meio da cara uma bola de neve jogada pela fada.

\- Eles são uma figura, você não estava brincando! – Astêmio gargalha segurando a barriga – É como ver uma trupe de comédia no circo!

\- Eu disse. A propósito, belo anel Lucy. – todos se viram para a loira enrubescida e ela toca o objeto com a outra mão, olhando para o sorridente namorado que a abraça.

\- Quantas coisas vocês andaram fazendo quando não estávamos olhando?

\- Levy, para! – a maga estelar implora debaixo das risadas dos demais.

...

\- Vita... – a moça resmunga em resposta e fita o seu parceiro pelo canto dos olhos, vendo-o desviar a atenção da entrada da guilda para ela – Refresque a minha memória: por que nós não contamos a eles que Zeref é o imperador de Alvarez? Quem for buscar respostas lá vai ter uma bela surpresa. – os dois cobrem as cabeças com os capuzes.

\- Eu sei, mas nós não podemos fazer isso. Se eles souberem, vão tentar invadir o império para atacá-lo, ainda que entendam o quanto têm poucas chances. Se as bruxas, ou o próprio Zeref, forem confrontados logo agora, sem um plano de ataque no mínimo decente, ninguém vai sobreviver para contar a história.

\- Ou ter um final feliz, que é o mais importante! Você tem razão... Mas eles vão ficar irritados conosco quando descobrirem.

\- Pois que fiquem! Com a raiva deles podemos lidar; pior seria se os colocássemos nos braços da morte. Mesmo assim, rezemos para que tudo dê certo.

...

{Floresta Mística – Reino das Fadas}

\- Agora toda a guilda está de sobreaviso? – o espírito loiro indaga com ansiedade.

\- Sim Mavis. Astêmio e eu já os encaminhamos. – Vitalina afirma pendurando seu capuz no cabideiro perto da porta do quarto que divide com a **Primeira Fada**.

\- Certo... – a maga se impacienta vendo sua aparente calma – Mas eles não podem combater tantos inimigos sozinhos! O Império Alvarez é poderoso! O que faremos?

\- Pedir ajuda. Por enquanto nós não podemos e nem devemos aparecer em público até nos prepararmos para o ataque, dessa forma o Palácio de Cristal, nosso lar, será seu refúgio por mais um tempo. – Mavis suspira e vai para o lado dela, olhar pela janela os moradores no pátio, treinando com armas e usando magia, e logo curva as sobrancelhas.

\- Quem diria que todas as fadas estavam escondidas aqui desde o ataque na Ilha Tenrou, num lugar secreto em outra dimensão. E a somente uma estrela de distância!

\- Pois é... Este já era nosso lar, e talvez nós possamos revitaliza-lo sem ter o risco de perder novamente. A rainha o tornará mais belo do que antes, eu tenho certeza disso! – as duas riem ao se entreolharem – E ainda tem gente que não entende a profundidade das palavras quando escutam "as estrelas guiarão o seu caminho". – a fada pausa – Ah, e na verdade, nesta situação, eu acredito que nós precisamos exatamente disso!

\- O quê? Por que está fazendo essa cara confiante? Por acaso teve alguma ideia?

\- Tive sim! Espere-me aqui, no nosso quarto! Eu vou solicitar uma audiência com os membros da Corte imediatamente, e preciso chamar o Astêmio!

\- Mas por que vai convocar todo mundo? Sabe a quem nós devemos recorrer?

\- Oh sim, e eles são ótimos! – Vita afirma enquanto prende seu cabelo num coque e se admira no espelho, pegando a bolsa feita de cetim sobre o criado-mudo – Ajudamos o grupo recentemente e todos estão muito bem de vida desde então. Um favor que, sem dúvida, não se importarão em pagar quando os convocarmos.

\- E eles conhecem a história das Fadas Tenrou, onde vocês vivem...?

\- Não. Houve que Astêmio e eu ficamos de vigiá-los, então ele foi se interessando cada vez mais pela história do grupo e... Bom, você sabe como ele é; sempre interessado por uma fábula. Aste é o exemplo perfeito de o porquê do termo para as nossas histórias ser "contos de fadas"! Enfim, esses amigos a quem nós dois ajudamos nunca nos viram pessoalmente, talvez nem tenham ciência de terem recebido o nosso apoio ao longo das dificuldades pelo caminho. – ela diz rapidamente a caminho da porta e para na entrada.

\- Então como pode ter tanta certeza de que eles vão aceitar retribuir o favor?

\- Ora, se tem alguém capaz de ajudar a Fairy Tail, é a trupe do Rave Master!

\- "Rave"... – a jovem repete confusa e se interrompe – O quê? Mas quem são eles?

\- Pessoas que já conheceram a **Memória Estelar**.

 _ **Fim**_

* * *

 **É o fim por enquanto pessoal! Como o capítulo extra da fic é feito apenas com imagens, o único jeito de vocês verem é olhando a página no meu blog, Fãnime. A história já está, tecnicamente, atrasada, porque a continuação se passa no Halloween, mas acontece que eu terei a chance de apresentar meu primeiro livro a um editor nesta terça-feira e por isso mesmo só vou dar prosseguimento à fic depois desse encontro. Torçam por mim, por favor! Kissus**


End file.
